


Glasperlenspiel

by ampersand_ch



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Passion, Past, Philosophy, Religion, Romance, Self-Doubt, Teaching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: Nach dem Sieg über Apocalypse hilft Erik Lehnsherr die Xavier’s School wieder aufzubauen. Seine Liebe zu Charles flammt neu auf und wird mit jedem Tag verbindlicher. Doch ist sein Platz wirklich an dieser Schule, an Charles‘ und Mystiques Seite?





	1. Prolog

„Kann ich dich davon überzeugen, hier zu bleiben?“

Erik schaute hinunter in die strahlend blauen Augen seines Freundes, der im Rollstuhl sass und zu ihm aufsah.

„Du bist Telepath“, antwortete Erik nachdenklich. „Du kannst mich von allem überzeugen, wenn du willst."

„Du bist ein freier Mann, Erik. Ich würde dich niemals anbinden, das weisst du.“

Erik lächelte.

„Ich bin kein freier Mann. Du täuschst dich, Charles. Du schaust noch immer am falschen Ort nach.“

Eine Fülle von Erinnerung überspülte Erik. Er spürte sein Herz klopfen. Er sah in Charles Augen, dass er nichts mehr zu sagen brauchte. Ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen waren miteinander verknüpft. Es geschah automatisch, wenn sie sich berührten oder sich in die Augen sahen. Sie unternahmen schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr dagegen.

„Kommst du zurück?“ fragte Charles leise.

„Brauchst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?“

Charles schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein.“


	2. Zweifel

Erik stand neben dem Pool, breitbeinig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Konzentriere dich!“ sagte er. 

Die junge Mutantin verzog das Gesicht vor Anstrengung. Sie hatte Mühe, die Wasserwalze zu halten, die sie aufgebaut hatte und jetzt durch den Pool rollte.

Erik stand unbewegt. Er sah es kommen. Er sah das Schwanken der Wasserwalze, hörte das leise Keuchen des Mädchens. Er blieb dennoch unbewegt. Emely kämpfte. Dann ging ihr die Kraft aus. Die Wasserwalze brach, das im Pool zusammenklatschende Wasser schwappte über die Ränder und spritzte Erik nass. Emely war mit einem Aufschrei zur Seite gesprungen. Erik bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er wandte nur den Kopf, die Arme noch immer vor der Brust verschränkt, und schaute die Schülerin an, die sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlug und sich danach wortreich entschuldigte.

„Wir versuchen es morgen noch einmal“, sagte er ruhig.

„Du bist ganz nass.“

„Ich hätte wegspringen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte.“

„Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?“

Erik lächelte. Ein Hauch von Wärme streifte ihn. 

„Es hat Spass gemacht“, sagte er.

Erik nahm verwundert wahr, dass er das Wort „Spass“ benutzt hatte. Und er staunte darüber, dass es tatsächlich Spass gemacht hatte, sich in völlig kindischer Weise nass spritzen zu lassen. Es war diese ganz feine, aber deutlich wahrnehmbare Wärme, die er schon seit ein paar Minuten auf sich spürte. Sie war es, die dieses Gefühl erst ermöglichte. 

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Emely. Okay?“

Emely machte so etwas wie einen Knicks.

„Danke, Master Erik“, sagte sie höflich. 

Eigenartiges Mädchen. Erik mochte sie. Sie glich Nina, seiner Tochter. Sie war im selben Alter, hatte diesen nachdenklichen Ernst in sich. Er trainierte gerne mit ihr, auch wenn sie noch ganz am Anfang stand.

Erik löste die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er schützte sich noch immer vor Emely, vor den Erinnerungen und Emotionen, die sie auslöste. Ein steinharter, schwarzer, schmerzender Klumpen in seiner Brust, den er einschloss. Er wollte nicht mehr an den Tod seiner Frau und seiner Tochter denken. Es änderte nichts. Es tat nur weh. Erik schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sich umdrehte nach der Quelle der Wärme, die ihn durchkräuselte. Charles stand mit seinem Rollstuhl auf der Veranda. Er hatte ihm schon eine Weile zugeschaut. Erik hatte es gespürt. Er spürte Charles Gedanken auf sich, sobald er zuliess, dass sie ihn erreichten. Seit er wieder hier war, in der Xavier’s School, liess er es immer häufiger zu. 

Erik ging den hellen Kiesweg entlang in Charles‘ Richtung. Sein Herz pochte spürbar. Es war Freude. Er freute sich, wenn er Charles sah. Eigenwillige Funktion seiner Herzens, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er ging die geschwungene Steintreppe hoch, blieb ein paar Stufen unterhalb der Veranda stehen, auf Augenhöhe mit Charles.

Charles lächelte.

„Emely macht Fortschritte, wie ich sehe“, sagte er schmunzelnd. Sein Blick streifte über Eriks nasses Haar, das nasse T-Shirt, die nassen Jeans.

„Es gibt noch Verbesserungspotenzial“, gab Erik zurück.

Charles lachte sein helles, fröhliches Lachen. Wie sehr dieser Mann täuschte! Wie sehr die lahmen Beine, das weiche Gesicht, die kindlichen Lippen, die himmelblauen Augen täuschten. Charles war einer der kraftvollsten Mutanten überhaupt. Er war blitzgescheit und von ungeheurer mentaler Kraft, fähig, die ganze Menschheit telepathisch zu manipulieren. Es war besser, ihn zum Freund zu haben als zum Feind. Diese Erfahrung hatte Erik mit aller Deutlichkeit gemacht.

„Wir waren nie Feinde, Erik“, sagte Charles ruhig.

Blauer Blick. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Lange. Viel zu lange. Ihre Blicke blieben ineinander hängen. So wie oft in den vergangenen Tagen. 

„Du liest meine Gedanken“, sagte Erik leise. Es war kein Vorwurf. Es war – Erstaunen vielleicht. Feststellung.

Charles Lippen pressten sich für einen kurzen Moment zusammen. Anflug von Schmerz. Sein Blick forschte in den Augen des Freundes. Dann sagte er, sanft:

„Es braucht zwei dazu, Erik.“ Und dann, unvermittelt das Thema wechselnd: „Ich möchte dich bei der Besprechung des neuen Lehrplans dabei haben. Hast du Zeit?“

„Ja, natürlich. Ich ziehe mich um und komme gleich. Wohin?“

„Konferenzraum zwei.“

Charles drehte sich mit dem Rollstuhl um und rollte ins Haus. Erik blieb stehen und schaute ihm nach. Charles mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn schob. Er war schneller allein.

Erik schaute an sich herunter. Das nasse T-Shirt klebte kalt an seinem Körper, liess ihn frösteln. Die vollgesogene Jeans drückte unangenehm auf sein Geschlecht. Er verfluchte sich, dem Wasser nicht ausgewichen zu sein. Warum nur hatte er das getan? Um sich etwas zu beweisen? Aus Freude? Für Charles? Kindisch.

Ja, es brauchte zwei für eine Gedankenverbindung. Zwei, die es beide zuliessen. Beide. Dennoch wich Charles ihm aus. An einem bestimmten Punkt, wenn sie sich zu nahe kamen. Das Wort „Freund“ hatte einen anderen Klang als früher. Einen anderen Geschmack. Andere Grenzen. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass es wieder so werden würde wie damals? Dass er sich Charles einfach wieder anschliessen konnte und Charles ihn mit offenen Armen aufnehmen würde in seine Schule, in sein Leben, in sein Herz? Als vertrauten Partner an seiner Seite? Nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen lag, was er Charles angetan hatte?

Da war noch immer diese Verbindung, die nie wirklich abgebrochen war und die sich in Charles‘ Gegenwart verstärkte und so deutlich manifestierte. Er hatte Charles‘ Gedanken immer auf sich gespürt, auch in den Zeiten ihrer Trennung. Auch während seines Lebens in Polen mit Magda und Nina. Er hatte Charles immer zurückgewiesen, wenn er ihn gespürt hatte, hatte sich verschlossen. Kurzer, heftiger Kampf gegen sein eigenes Herz. Er hatte Frau und Kind. Er hatte ein neues Leben angefangen. Ein sicheres Leben als normaler Mensch. Ohne Charles. Er war kein normaler Mensch, wenn er bei Charles war. Bei Charles war er Mutant.

Was hatte er erwartet? Er und Charles arbeiteten wieder zusammen, seit Apocalypse besiegt war. Es gab viel zu tun und es war intensive Zusammenarbeit. Aber es gab kein gemeinsames Leben mehr. Charles hatte sein eigenes, hatte seine Leute, hatte Hank, Mystique, Logan, Jean. Und Moira. Er, Erik, war nur Gast an der Schule. Ein willkommener Gast zwar, ein alter Freund. Charles war liebevoll zu ihm. Aber er gehörte nicht dazu. Nicht mehr. 

 

***

 

Erik zwang sich, den Blick wegzunehmen von der schlanken schönen Hand, die ruhig auf der Lehne des Rollstuhls lag. Zu viele Erinnerungen. Zu viel Verwirrung. Moira stand dicht hinter Charles, stand in Tuchfühlung, ihre Hand lag auf Charles‘ Schulter. 

„Könntest du Sport, Taktik und einen Teil Nahkampf übernehmen, Erik? Insgesamt zehn Lektionen pro Woche?“

Erik schaute auf zu Hank, der an einer riesigen Tafel die Fächer den zur Verfügung stehenden Lehrkräften zuteilte. Ein Chaos an Zetteln, Zahlen und Namen. Erik nickte.

„Okay“, sagte er unkonzentriert.

„Und Philosophie?“ fragte Charles.

Erik schaute den Professor überrascht an. Philosophie? Sie hatten früher Philosophie unterrichtet. Zusammen. Hatten heisse Dispute geführt, auf endlosen Spaziergängen die Themen diskutiert und lange gemeinsame Nächte verbracht. Mit reden, mit Schach spielen und mit mehr. Das war zwanzig Jahre her. Zwanzig Jahre. All diese Erinnerungen. Erik schluckte. Aller Augen lagen auf ihm. Mystique und Logan wechselten einen Blick. Sie wussten es, hatten es damals mitbekommen, so wie Hank auch.

„Wir könnten uns das Fach wieder aufteilen. Ich brauche einen Sparringpartner. Das würde mir sehr helfen“, sagte Charles. Seine Stimme klang sachlich.

„Kann ich es mir noch überlegen?“ fragte Erik.

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Ich trage euch beide ein, okay?“ sagte Hank. „Sagt mir einfach so bald als möglich, ob ich es so kommunizieren kann.“

„Bis wann musst du es wissen?“ fragte Erik.

„Morgen Abend.“

„Gut.“

Charles Blick, noch immer. Das weite Blau, noch immer. Moiras Hand drückte Charles‘ Schulter. Kurz nur. Erik sah es. Was auch immer die Geste bedeuten mochte. 

Zwei Stunden später waren die Lehrpläne komplett, die Schwerpunktfächer festgelegt, die Lehrkräfte bestimmt, die individuellen Mentoren und Trainer den einzelnen Schülerinnen und Schülern zugewiesen. Erik hatte die Verantwortung für Emely für das nächste Semester übernommen. Hank beendete die Konferenz. Stühleschieben, Geschwätz. Einige standen noch an der Tafel, orientierten sich, diskutierten die Stundenverteilung. Andere verliessen zügig den Raum. Auch Erik.

Der Abend war mild. Erik beschloss, eine Runde zu laufen. Er brauchte Luft, brauchte Sauerstoff in die Lungen. Er brauchte es, allein zu sein, unterwegs zu sein, nachzudenken. Mit seinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen. Eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Erik lief durch den Park der Schule, verliess ihn Richtung Wald. Er war hin und her gerissen. Der Impuls zu fliehen war stark. Weggehen von der Schule, von Charles. Noch einmal versuchen, ein eigenes Leben zu leben. Er hätte sich die Option offen halten sollen, sich nicht verpflichten lassen sollen mit dem Lehrplan. Aber der Wunsch, bei Charles zu bleiben war ebenso stark. Das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, hier an der Schule, zu unterrichten. 

„Du hast Familie, Erik. Du hast mich. Und du hast Charles“, hatte Mystique zu ihm gesagt und der Gedanke an Charles hatte sein Herz zusammengepresst und Tränen in seine Augen getrieben. 

Charles war noch immer mehr als ein Freund. Diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen und das Gefühl, zusammen zu gehören. Es war verschüttet und überlagert, aber es war spürbar durch den ganzen Alltag hindurch. Da war Hoffnung, dass es wieder wichtig werden könnte. Dass sie sich wieder finden könnten. Hoffnung. Ausgerechnet. Das war Charles‘ Prinzip, nicht seins. Hoffnung. Welche Verschwendung an Zeit und Emotionen!

Erik zog das Lauftempo an. Hier im Wald war die Luft sauerstoffreich und kühl. Er atmete tief und regelmässig. Er horchte auf seinen Körper, koordinierte die Schritte mit dem Atem. Charles, Charles, Charles. Immer Charles. Sein Leben drehte sich um diesen Mann, seit er ihm begegnet war. Und es nützte nichts, wegzulaufen. Erik wusste es. Er hatte es zweimal vergeblich versucht. Vielleicht war Philosophie eine Chance, den Weg zu Charles wieder zu finden. Charles bot es ihm an. Also musste auch er Interesse daran haben. Sie mussten miteinander reden. Es ging nicht anders. Hoffnung war hübsch aber unnütz. Er brauchte Gewissheit.

Erik lief. Er war mit Charles gelaufen, früher. Nun sass Charles im Rollstuhl, trainierte im Kraftraum. Erik zog das Tempo erneut an. Er hatte noch Reserven, war noch nicht an seiner Leistungsgrenze. Puls hämmerte schnell und kraftvoll in seine Ohren. Eriks Körper atmete und lief, atmete und lief. Schneller. Schneller. Noch etwas schneller. Mehr. Erik rannte. Keuchte. Biss sich den Schmerz weg. Endspurt. Noch etwas mehr. Nicht aufgeben! Noch ein paar Meter …

Erik drosselte das Tempo, fiel in leichten Laufschritt zurück. Sein Hals brannte, seine Lunge pfiff und schmerzte. Seine Beine taten satanisch weh. Erik schüttelte sie, schüttelte seine Schultern, die Arme. Er ging jetzt nur noch und blieb schliesslich stehen, keuchend noch immer. Er lehnte sich mit den Armen gegen einen Baum, dehnte seine Muskeln. Schweiss brach aus am ganzen Körper. Erik schüttelte und lockerte sich erneut, als er den Waldweg weiter entlang ging, gemächlich jetzt. Zeit durchzuatmen und nachzudenken.

Oder auch nicht. Vorne, auf der Holzbank am Waldrand, sass Charles.


	3. Daten

Charles hatte die Arme links und rechts auf die Rückenlehne der Bank gelegt und weit ausgebreitet. Er sass ganz nach hinten gelehnt, den Kopf im Nacken, die Augen geschlossen. Erik blieb vor ihm stehen. Charles öffnete träge die Augen. Er sagte nichts. Nur ein Lächeln. Zaghaftes blaues Lächeln aus verträumten Augen.

Erik liess sich neben Charles auf die Bank sinken. Der Professor hatte sich wohl selber aus dem leichtgängigen Outdoor-Rollstuhl gehievt, der leer neben der Holzbank stand. Charles war unkompliziert in diesen Dingen. Er kam gut ohne Hilfe zurecht.

Sie sassen eine ganze Weile schweigend. Charles hatte seinen Arm nicht weggenommen. Er lag hinter Eriks Rücken auf der Lehne, die schmale Hand auf grobem, ausgewaschenem Holz. Charles hatte seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Erik sass nach vorne gebeugt, schaute auf seine Hände, die er gefaltet hatte, horchte auf seinen eigenen Atem und seinen Puls, der sich nach dem Lauf langsam beruhigte. Er hörte Charles ruhigen Atem neben sich und schloss für lange Momente ebenfalls die Augen. Charles regelmässig tiefer Atem dicht neben sich. Es erinnerte ihn an die vielen Male, in denen er neben Charles erwacht war, in der Nacht oder am Morgen. Vertraute Wärme. Vertrauter Geruch. Vertrauter Atem. Vertrauter Körper. Nahe. Ganz nahe. Der Rausch der Nacht noch gegenwärtig. Und das überwältigende Gefühl von Glück.

„Du läufst dieselbe Runde“, sagte Charles, die Stimme leise und entspannt. „Dieselbe Runde, die wir früher zusammen gelaufen sind.“

„Alte Gewohnheit“, antwortete Erik. Es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte sich nichts überlegt, war einfach losgelaufen. Die Füsse, der Kopf, der Körper kannten den Weg noch immer, liefen ihn ungefragt. „Hast du hier auf mich gewartet?“ fragte er. Er schaute zu Charles, aber Charles hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, lag noch immer mit dem Kopf nach hinten gelehnt da, sah ihn nicht an.

Charles antwortete lange nicht. Dann sagte er, die Stimme überraschend unsicher:

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich sitze manchmal hier, einfach für mich, träume in den Abend.“ Charles holte tief Luft. Lange Sekunden verstrichen, bevor er anfügte: „Ja, vielleicht habe ich auf dich gewartet.“

„Warum?“

„In der Hoffnung, dass du dich zu mir setzt und nicht einfach an mir vorbeiläufst.“

„Ich laufe nicht einfach an dir vorbei.“ Erik fühlte Ärger in sich hochsteigen. „DU bist es, der mir ausweicht. Nicht umgekehrt.“

Charles zog den Arm weg hinter Eriks Rücken, setzte sich auf und schaute Erik an. Die blauen Augen überrascht und prüfend.

„Ich weiche dir nicht aus, Erik. Im Gegenteil. Ich suche dich.“

Eine Welle von Wärme spülte über Erik, spülte seinen Ärger weg, füllte seinen Körper. Er liess es zu. Ihre Blicke ineinander, einmal mehr.

„Ich möchte dich im Philosophiekurs haben“, sagte Charles.

„Ja. Ja, ich werde es mir überlegen.“

„Was gibt es da zu überlegen? Lass uns wieder zusammenarbeiten, Erik. Nicht so wie jetzt. Lass uns wieder enger zusammenarbeiten. So wie früher.“

Früher! Früher. Es war nicht mehr früher! Neuer Ärger grummelte in Eriks Bauch. Er wollte das hier beenden. Diese ständigen Erinnerungen. Hoffnung auf etwas, das es schon lange nicht mehr gab. Festhalten an überkommenen Bildern. Anforderungen, die irgendwo in der Vergangenheit hängen geblieben waren, die nichts mit dem zu tun hatten, was Tatsache war.

„Warum zögert du?“ fragte Charles. Seine Stimme klang mild, warm. Ein Hauch von Sorge darin. Und da Erik nicht antwortete, fügte er an: „Ist es wegen der Erinnerungen, die mitschwingen? Wegen der Leidenschaft, die früher damit verbunden war? Wir sind nicht mehr das Liebespaar, das wir waren, Erik. Wir müssen uns neu finden. Das ist das, was ich möchte: dich neu finden. Was auch immer sich ergibt. Wir sind erwachsene Männer. Wir können zusammen Philosophie unterrichten. Nur das. Nichts weiter.“

„Willst du das? Und nichts weiter?“

Charles holte tief Luft. Die Frage schien ihn zu überrumpeln. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück auf der Bank, schloss die Augen, schien nachzudenken. Schien um etwas zu ringen.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Erik“, sagte er dann. „Ich möchte es herausfinden. Ich weiss es nicht. Du bist so nahe. Und gleichzeitig so weit weg.“

„Wie sollten miteinander reden, hm?“

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich. Ich glaube, wir tun es gerade. Und es ist wichtig.“ Und nach langen Minuten, in denen sie schweigend nebeneinander gesessen waren, jeder in eigene Gedanken versunken, fragte Charles: „Was willst DU, Erik? Was willst du von mir?“

Wollen?

„Du fragst die falschen Daten ab, Charles“, sagte Erik.

„Bitte?“

„Du schaust am falschen Ort nach.“

Charles setzte sich auf: „Was meinst du damit?“

Erik streckte die Hand aus nach dem Handgelenk des Freundes. Charles reagierte im ersten Moment verwundert, überliess seine Hand dann aber Erik, der sie an seine Brust drückte, auf das feuchtgeschwitzte Sweatshirt, direkt über seinem Herzen.

„Das hier hat nichts mit Wollen zu tun“, sagte er. Er zog Charles‘ Hand nach oben an seinen Kopf. „Du fragst immer hier.“ Seine Stimme war leise und heiser. Der Körperkontakt mit Charles überflutete ihn mit Wärme. Wie immer.

Er liess Charles‘ Hand los. Aber Charles nahm sie nicht weg wie erwartet. Seine Fingerspitzen blieben an Eriks Haut, strichen behutsam über Eriks Schläfen in sein Haar. Ganz zart. Unsicher. Kaum eine Berührung. Die blauen Augen verwundert, weich, geflutet von Emotion. Erik schaute verwirrt hinein. Er kannte diesen Blick. Charles‘ Lippen waren geschlossen, aber nur ganz leicht. Unvermittelt die Erinnerung, wie sie sich anfühlten, wie Charles‘ Lippen sich anfühlten zwischen den seinen. Wie weich und zärtlich, wie wild und fordernd sie sein konnten. Mit der Erinnerung schoss Hitze in Eriks Körper. Charles reagierte darauf. Seine Lippen öffneten sich. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie schauten sich noch immer in die Augen. Staunend. Reichte noch immer ein Gedanke, um ihre gegenseitige Begierde zu entfachen? Wie früher, als sie sich mit einem Gedanken erreichen und entflammen konnten, mitten im Alltag, sie beide alles stehen und liegen liessen, sich in Charles' Zimmer trafen und übereinander herfielen?

Die Signale, die von Charles kamen, waren so deutlich und heftig, dass es keine Zweifel gab. Erik hob zögerlich die Hand, legte sie auf die von Charles. Er keuchte auf und schloss erschrocken die Augen, als ihre Stirnen sich berührten und aneinanderpressten und sich über diese direkte Verbindung Charles‘ glühende Leidenschaft wie Lava in ihn ergoss und augenblicklich sein Geschlecht anschwellen liess.

Charles stöhnte auf, rang nach Luft. Seine Finger krallten sich für einen langen Moment in Eriks Haar. Dann lösten sie sich ganz langsam. Und mit ihnen löste sich dieser heisse Brand, der Erik zu versengen drohte. Charles moderierte ihr jäh aufglühendes Verlangen, lenkte es. Es zerfloss in eine tiefe, satte Wärme, die Erik vollständig ausfüllte. Charles‘ Lippen streiften seine. Nur ganz leicht. Scheu. Fragend. Suchend. Eriks Herz drohte zu zerspringen, als er seine Lippen dem Kuss öffnete. Es war so vertraut. So viel Heimat. Charles‘ schneller Atem. Sein Seufzen. Sein liebevolles und behutsames Spiel mit Eriks Oberlippe, zärtliches Kosen und Saugen. Der noch immer überraschend süsse Geschmack von Charles‘ Lippen. Ihre Weichheit, ihre Kraft.

Erik küsste mit ganzer Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe zurück, getragen von einer Zärtlichkeit, die ihn überwältigte. Sie kam von Charles und berührte sein Innerstes. Vollständiges Aufgehoben-Sein und Umfangen-Werden. Eine Erregung, in sicherer Tiefe geboren, weit und frei. Alles umfassend. Keine Fokussierung auf das Geschlecht, obschon Erik das seine durchblutet fühlte. Das war etwas anderes, was hier zwischen ihnen stattfand. Etwas weit Tieferes als Lust. Erik spürte Tränen aus seinen Augen quellen. Da waren all diese Bilder wieder aus seiner Kindheit. Der feierliche Ernst der jüdischen Feste, eingebettet in die Geborgenheit der Gemeinschaft. Respekt. Weisheit. Güte. Zuneigung. Heimat der Seele. Unendlich lange Sekunden unberührbaren Glücks.

Charles‘ Seufzen, bevor er sorgsam ihre Lippen trennte. Charles‘ tiefblaue Augen dicht vor den seinen, voll von Gefühl, nass auch sie. Charles‘ Finger, die zärtlich die Tränen von seinen Wangen streichelten. Sie blieben sich nahe, schauten sich in die Augen. Atem. Feuchte Wärme, die sich zwischen Fingern und Wangen verteilte.

„Es gibt Dinge zwischen uns, Erik, die ich nicht ignorieren kann“, sagte Charles ganz ganz leise, die Stimme schwankend, kaum hörbar.

Charles hatte sich ganz von Erik gelöst. Er zog mit der einen Hand den Rollstuhl zu sich an die Bank.

„Verzeih mir, Erik“, sagte er heiser und noch immer schwankend. Tränen liefen erneut über seine Wangen. „Ich brauche einen Moment für mich allein.“

Erik nickte schweigend. Er war aufgelöst. Völlig aufgelöst von der Intensität dessen, was geschehen war. Er war froh um etwas Freiraum. Um etwas Luft zum Atmen und zum Nachdenken. Er war dankbar, dass Charles sich ohne weitere Worte in den Rollstuhl schwang und Richtung Schule davonfuhr. 

Erik blieb zurück. Er fühlte sich, als habe ihn jemand durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Es war kopflos heisse Leidenschaft, die er gefühlt hatte und die noch immer unter der Asche seiner Verbitterung glühte. Eine Berührung von Charles reichte, um sie zu entfachen. Das hatte er geahnt. Vielleicht gewusst. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, das er gesehen hatte. Charles erreichte in ihm die verschollenen Dinge an der Wurzel seines Lebens. Gefühle, die er mit einer Frau, mit einer Familie hätte leben, an seine Kinder hätte weitergeben wollen. Gefühle, die er verbannt hatte, weil das Schicksal sie ihm nicht zugestand. Gefühle, nach denen Charles in ihm grub wie nach einem verlorenen Schatz. Vielleicht, weil er sie nie erlebt hatte. Charles war in einer reichen aber unruhigen Familie aufgewachsen, zuerst mit einem Stiefvater, dann als Waise. Sein Zugriff auf diese tiefemotionalen Daten wühlte in Erik alles auf und brachte alles durcheinander. Das konnte auch er nicht ignorieren.

 

***

 

Das Abendessen war immer eine Qual. Die vielen Menschen im Speisesaal. Der Lärm. Der Geruch nach Küche und Essen und der süsslichen Ausdünstung junger Körper. All diese übermütig schwatzenden und kichernden, lärmenden und lachenden Schülerinnen und Schüler, aufgekratzt am Ende des Arbeitstages. Die meisten würden danach den Sommerabend bis zum Einbruch der Nacht noch draussen verbringen. Vielleicht noch in den Pool springen, im Park etwas lesen, etwas üben oder einfach schwatzen oder träumen. Manche würden sich zurückziehen und noch lernen. Es war, wie es immer gewesen war. Der Saal strahlte noch immer diese altbackene Schwere dunkler Holzmöbel aus, obschon Tische und Stühle längst ersetzt, die klobigen Wandschränke entfernt worden waren. Vielleicht waren es die noch immer in alter Manier getäfelten Holzwände, die hohe Stuckdecke. Vielleicht die Erinnerung an den Geruch nach Bohnerwachs und Möbelpolitur. Beides seit langem nicht mehr in Gebrauch.

Erik setzte sich ans Ende des Lehrertisches. Er war verspätet, hatte sich geduscht und umgezogen. Charles sass am anderen Ende des Tisches neben Moira und Jean. Er schaute auf, als Erik sich setzte. Erik nickte ihm kurz zu. Charles sah müde und gequält aus.

„Kartoffeln?“ Hank schob die Schüssel von der Mitte des Tisches zu Erik. 

„Danke.“ Erik bediente sich, nahm auch vom Gemüse und vom Fisch.

„Alles okay bei dir?“ fragte Hank.

„Bestens.“

„Du siehst geschafft aus.“

„Anstrengender Tag“, wich Erik aus.

„Hast du’s dir schon überlegt wegen der Philosophie? Wäre Spitze, wenn ihr es wieder zusammen machen könntet. Ich erinnere mich. Der Philosophiekurs boomte richtig, damals.“

Erik hatte den Mund voll Essen und war dankbar für den offensichtlichen Grund, warum er nicht sofort antworten konnte. 

„Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die ich zuerst klären muss“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe noch Zeit bis morgen Abend, oder?“

„Ja, kein Problem. Ich meine: selbst wenn du Ja sagst und es dir nach ein paar Lektionen anders überlegst, fällt uns das Dach hier nicht auf den Kopf. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber die Schule hat schon Schwierigeres überlebt.“

„Ja, klar.“ Erik schob sich eine Gabel voll Gemüse in den Mund. Er war froh, dass Hank mit ihm plauderte, ihn von Charles ablenkte und den anderen gegenüber den Anschein vermittelte, er sei eingebunden. Hank hatte bereits gegessen und wartete auf die Nachspeise, die noch serviert werden sollte.

„Trotzdem wäre es natürlich besser, wenn du bleiben würdest. Schon wegen Charles. Er hat ziemlich viel am Hals mit der Leitung der Schule und seinem Unterricht. Und ja, du bist so etwas wie eine Konstante in seinem Leben. Zwar eine meist abwesende, aber dennoch eine Konstante.“

„Ich weiss es morgen Abend, Hank.“

Die Schüler, die Küchendienst hatten, räumten die Tische ab und stellten das Tablett mit der Nachspeise vor Hank auf den Tisch. Es waren Caramel Flans. Hank nahm zwei für sich vom Tablett, stellte ungefragt eines neben Eriks Teller und schob das Tablett dann weiter. Erik war froh um die Unterbrechung. Das Gespräch mit Hank drohte in eine Richtung zu gehen, die er nicht mochte. Hank war von Anfang an dabei gewesen und wusste sehr genau, was sich zwischen Charles und ihm abgespielt hatte. Zum Glück liess sich Hank von der Nachspeise ablenken. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach bemerkt, dass Erik nicht über Charles reden wollte.

„Mmh, ich liebe diese Caramel Flans“, schwärmte er, während er genussvoll das erste vertilgte. 

Erik ass noch immer gemächlich an Fisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Er hatte nicht vor, sich hetzen zu lassen. Er hob den Blick und schaute zu Charles, als er einen feinen Hauch spürte, der ihn streifte. Es war ein neutraler Gedanke, nur wenig Wärme. Die Wärme floss erst, als sich ihre Blicke fanden. Der Kontakt brach nach wenigen Sekunden ab, als Moira die Hand auf Charles‘ Arm legte und etwas zu ihm sagte und ihn wieder in ein Gespräch mit Jean und Logan zog.


	4. Vertrauen

Erik ging nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek, schaute sich bei den philosophischen Werken um. Vier Regale voll. Von den altrömischen und griechischen Denkern bis in die Neuzeit. Zahllose Werke aus anderen Kulturen. Chinesische Philosophie. Australische. Afrikanische. Alle Weltreligionen. Jüdische Schriften. Christliche Mystik. Islam. Buddhismus. Zen. Tao. Animistische Theorien. Charles legte Wert darauf, die Welt aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln sehen zu lernen, Hintergründe zu verstehen, auch wenn sie fremd waren. Charles subsummierte das alles unter Philosophie. Charles war auf der Suche nach gegenseitigem Verständnis und Frieden.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?“

Erik drehte sich um. Er hatte Mystique nicht kommen hören. Sie hatte sich unterdessen ein gleichleibendes Äusseres zugelegt, junge blonde Frau. Ohne Alterungsprozess. 

„Raven?“ Erik wusste nicht genau, weshalb er den alten privaten Namen benutzte. Mystique hatte ihn abgelegt. Für immer. Sie war jetzt die junge blonde Frau namens Mystique. Sie hatte sich entschieden bei Charles zu bleiben und zu unterrichten. Sie war nur noch selten im Einsatz und ausnahmsweise die blaue Mutantin und Kriegerin.

Mystique ging auf den Namen nicht weiter ein. Wenn jemand das Recht hatte, ihn zu benutzen, dann Erik.

„Du übernimmst einen Teil Nahkampf von mir. Wir sollten uns koordinieren“, sagte sie.

„Ich übernehme die Anfänger, wenn es dir Recht ist.“

Mystique lächelte. Ihr Mund lächelte. Ihre Augen nicht. Sie waren ernst.

„Das hätte ich dir auch vorschlagen wollen“, sagte sie. „Du kannst mein bestehendes Trainingsprogramm übernehmen, wenn du willst. Oder zumindest als Grundlage benutzen. Es sind ein paar Grundtechniken, die sie lernen sollten, bevor sie mit mir trainieren.“

„Ich wäre dankbar um deine Unterlagen.“

„Ich stelle sie dir zusammen. Wir können uns morgen zusammensetzen und sie durchgehen, wenn du Zeit hast.“

„Habe ich.“

„Gut. Gut.“ Mystique schien unentschlossen, ob sie gehen solle oder nicht. Sie zögerte. Dann fragte sie, unsicher: „Wirst du bleiben?“

Erik schaute in die geheimnisvollen graublauen Augen, die sich nicht ergründen liessen. Im Gegensatz zu den gelben von Ravens wahrer Gestalt. Es kratzte immer noch in ihm, dass sie nicht akzeptierte, wie sie wirklich aussah. Auch wenn er verstand, dass es hier an der Schule besser war, wie ein normaler Mensch auszusehen. Auch Hank nahm regemässig Medikamente ein, um nicht als blaues Biest herumlaufen zu müssen.

„Ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich bleiben. Für eine Weile, zumindest“, sagte Erik.

„Du machst mit Charles den Philosophiekurs, so wie es aussieht.“ Mystique wies auf das Bücherregal.

„Vielleicht. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden.“

Mystique zögerte. Dann sagte sie:

„Wäre schön, dich wieder hier zu haben, Erik. Es würde mich freuen.“

„Danke, Raven.“

Ihre Augen waren noch immer ernst. Ernst, aber auch verschlossen. Sie drehte sich um und verliess den Raum.

Erik schaute ihr nachdenklich nach. Sie hatte so lange Jahre an seiner Seite gekämpft. Alte Freundin. War sie glücklich hier? Er kannte sie gut. So gut. Und doch so wenig. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Einmal, vor zwanzig Jahren. Ein einziges Mal. Danach war sie jedem Körperkontakt ausgewichen. Danach - fast gleichzeitig - hatte das mit Charles begonnen. Er hatte ihr keine Chance gelassen. Trotzdem hatte sie sich ihm angeschlossen, als er gegangen war, hatte ihn begleitet. Treue Freundin.

„Ich bin nicht der Ersatz für Charles“, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, als er sie einmal angefasst hatte, freundschaftlich nur, ohne weitere Absicht. Es war keine Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme gewesen, Erik erinnerte sich gut. Nur Trauer. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet. Er wusste bis heute nicht, woher ihre Wehmut kam, die sie hinter einem hübschen Frauengesicht versteckte.

Erik wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu. Mehr als ein halbes Regal Ethik. Platon, Aristoteles, Thomas von Aquin, Spinoza, Kant. Alle Klassiker inklusive Weber und Mill. Augustinus von Hippo. Locke. Völkerrecht. Kriegsethik. Wann war Töten ethisch?

„Ich werte es als gutes Zeichen, dich hier anzutreffen?“ sagte Charles.

Erik hatte ihn kommen hören, seine Gegenwart gespürt, sich aber nicht umgedreht. Die Schulbibliothek war schon immer ein Treffpunkt gewesen. Nie ein ruhiger Ort wie andere Bibliotheken. 

„Warum unterrichtest du noch immer Philosophie?“ fragte Erik, während er nach einem Buch griff: [style type="italic"]Das Recht zu kämpfen[/style]. „Du hast Biophysik, Genetik, Psychologie und Psychiatrie studiert.“

„Und Anthropologie.“

„Okay, und Anthropologie. Soviel ich weiss, hat Betsy unter anderem ein abgeschlossenes Philosophie-Studium. Sie könnte das machen.“

„Ich habe mich so intensiv mit Philosophie beschäftigt, dass ich mich ermächtigt fühle, dieses Fach zu unterrichten“, sagte Charles kühl.

„Du willst die Ethik nicht aus der Hand geben.“

Charles antwortete nicht sofort. Dann sagte er, und in seiner Stimme klang eine Spur Ärger mit:

„Nein, ich will die Ethik nicht aus der Hand geben. Wir sind an einer Schule, Erik. Wir haben die Aufgabe, aus den jungen Mutanten bewusste Mitglieder der Gesellschaft zu machen.“

„Friedensbewusste, kompromissbereite Mitglieder, die sich selber opfern.“

„Mitglieder, die verantwortungsbewusst handeln.“

„Die sich dem Frieden zuliebe verstecken, auf ihre Rechte und auf ihre Freiheit verzichten, weil sie anders sind und stören könnten.“

„Nein! Nein, Erik! Die Menschen werden uns akzeptieren, sobald sie vor uns keine Angst mehr haben müssen. Genau deshalb müssen wir unsere Kräfte beherrschen lernen.“

„Akzeptieren? Nie und nimmer!“ Erik fühlte seinen Unmut hochquellen, hörte seine Stimme hart und unversöhnlich werden. „Wir können unsere Kräfte noch so im Griff haben: Sie werden uns IMMER einschränken, verfolgen und vernichten wollen. Sie werden IMMER Angst haben. Wir sind zu mächtig, Charles. Wir SIND gefährlich.“

„Wir sind nur gefährlich, wenn wir GEGEN die Menschen arbeiten. Es wird eine Zeit geben, in der Menschen und Mutanten friedlich …“

„Nein!“ Erik unterbrach Charles einfach. „Es wird IMMER Mutanten geben, die um ihre Selbstbestimmung kämpfen und dazu ihre Macht einsetzen. Das weisst auch du. Dein Konzept wird nie aufgehen. Nie! Es führt nur dazu, dass Mutanten gegen Mutanten kämpfen, dass wir uns gegenseitig vernichten.“

Sie waren beide laut geworden. Erik hatte sich umgedreht und schaute in Charles Augen, die hart waren jetzt, diesen stählernen Widerstand hatten, an dem er abblitzte. Sie starrten sich an. Kühle. Erik fühlte sie und sie liess ihn erschaudern. 

Charles schloss für einen langen Moment die Augen, holte tief Luft. Seine Finger, die sich in die Armlehnen des Rollstuhls gegraben hatten, lösten sich langsam. Er schluckte. Sie schwiegen beide. Versuchten sich zu beruhigen.

„Was willst du von mir, Charles?“ fragte Erik nach einer Weile, mild jetzt. „Wozu brauchst du mich in deinem Philosophie-Unterricht?“

„Genau dafür, was du jetzt tust. Gegenhalten. Hinterfragen. Den anderen Standpunkt einnehmen.“

„Wenn es um Ethik geht, sind wir Gegner, Charles.“

„Ich weiss.“

„Erbitterte Gegner.“

„Ich weiss.“

„Und du willst es trotzdem?“

„Ja.“

„Warum? Um vorzuführen, wie falsch und schlecht man denken kann?“ Erik schob das Buch verärgert ins Regal zurück. „Wie bösartig und zerstörerisch der Drang nach Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung ist, wie einsam und dreckig der Kampf um die Rechte, die uns zustehen. Auch uns Mutanten?“

„Nein, Erik.“ Charles liess sich nicht mehr provozieren. Seine Stimme tönte ruhig. „Um den jungen Mutanten zu zeigen, dass man verschieden denken, verschiedene Wege gehen kann. Und dass jeder Weg seine Berechtigung hat. Und seine Opfer fordert.“

„Du gibst die Hoffnung nie auf, was? Selbst wenn du den Schülern beide Möglichkeiten zeigst, glaubst du noch immer daran, dass sie Kooperation der Freiheit vorziehen?“

„Ja. Ja, das tue ich.“

Charles Augen waren jetzt weich, ganz blau und ganz offen. Erik schaute hinein und fühlte seinen Unmut versickern, den Raum freigeben für so etwas wie … Verwunderung? Respekt? Charles war ein hoffnungsloser Gutmensch, zum Scheitern verurteilt. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht war er der Visionär, der unermüdlich und unbeirrbar seinen Weg ging und die Welt veränderte.

„Woher nur nimmst du dieses Vertrauen?“ fragte Erik leise.

Sie schauten sich an und jetzt, da Erik seine Verbitterung losliess, spürte er die Wärme zwischen ihnen.

„Es ist Hoffnung“, antwortete Charles ebenso leise. „Nicht Vertrauen.“ Und nach einigen Sekunden fügte er an, nachdenklich und mit einer Spur von Bitternis: „Jene, denen ich am meisten vertraue, teilen diese Hoffnung nicht.“

„Hank teilt sie“, entgegnete Erik.

„Du teilst sie nicht. Mystique auch nicht.“

„Moira?“

Charles schwieg, biss die Lippen zusammen. In seinem Blick flackerte es. Erik verstand, dass sie nicht zu jenen gehörte, denen Charles vertraute. Dann sagte Charles, während er bereits zum Wenden ansetzte:

„Ich brauche dich im Philosophie-Kurs, Erik. Auch für die Schülerinnen und Schüler. Hauptsächlich aber für mich.“

„Okay“. 

Charles nickte zum Abschied, bevor er den Rollstuhl wendete. Seine Lippen waren noch immer zusammengepresst. Erik fiel es auf. Es war Moira. Charles hielt die Gedanken an sie von ihm fern. Feines schabendes Gitternetz, durch das er nicht blicken konnte. Erik schaute dem Rollstuhl nach. Charles verliess die Bibliothek langsam. Er war sonst schneller unterwegs. Die Räder rollten fast geräuschlos über den alten Teppich.

„Charles.“

Charles blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er war fast bei der Tür. Und Erik fragte das, was ihn am meisten beschäftigte:

„Warum vertraust du mir?“

Die Zeit blieb stehen. Die Frage laut und klar durch den ganzen Raum hindurch. Die uralten Wände, der Teppich, die Bücher hielten den Atem an. Alle Philosophien der Welt verstummten. Lange Sekunden. Charles kam zurück. Er blieb vor Erik stehen und schaute ihn prüfend an. Lange. Die Augen mit diesem Schimmer, den Erik kannte. Er hatte Charles erreicht. Tief innen.

„Warum kommst du immer wieder zu mir zurück?“ fragte Charles. „Ich bin dein Feind. Du solltest mich töten.“

„Warum nimmst du mich immer wieder auf?“ fragte Erik zurück. „Du solltest mich unschädlich machen.“

Sie schauten sich an. Und Charles antwortete, leise:

„Weil du mich rettest. Immer.“

 

***

 

Moira lachte. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten. Sie sah umwerfend aus in diesem schlichten nussbraunen Seidenkleid, das ihren Körper umfloss und die Farbe ihrer Augen und Haare aufnahm und verstärkte. Sie trug das Haar offen und hatte Rouge auf die Lippen aufgelegt. Die disziplinierte Strenge, die ihr im Alltag manchmal anhaftete, war abgefallen. Sie war keine Schönheit im klassischen Sinne. Es waren ihre aussergewöhnliche Intelligenz und ihr Wissen, was sie in Eriks Augen attraktiv machte. Sie war eine brillante Wissenschaftlerin und Forscherin, eine alte Kollegin von Charles. 

Erik schmunzelte über Bobby Drakes Eiskunststücke, mit denen er die Mitschüler und Dozenten verblüffte. Er formte für jeden Einzelnen passende Eisfiguren ins Getränk und erfand dazu haarsträubende Geschichten. Er hatte eine ungeahnt lebhafte Fantasie. Ihm fielen die verrücktesten Dinge ein. Er war mit Abstand der gefragteste Unterhalter am Sommerfest. Und er war unermüdlich.

Erik hatte sich breitschlagen lassen teilzunehmen.

„Wir arbeiten genug. Lass uns auch mal feiern“, hatte Charles zu ihm gesagt. „Wir alle zusammen, Schüler und Lehrer. Es ist für uns alle der Höhepunkt des Sommersemesters. Tu mir den Gefallen.“

„Gefallen-Tun gehört nicht zu meinen Kernkompetenzen.“

Charles hatte gelächelt. „Kann ich etwas beitragen, damit du dich am Fest wohlfühlst?“

Erik hatte einen Moment lang überlegt, ob er es sagen sollte. Es einfach ganz direkt und gerade heraus sagen sollte. Dass Moira immer zwischen ihnen war. Dass sie Charles in Beschlag nahm. Dass er sich von Charles vernachlässigt fühlte. Wie ein Kind, das war Erik bewusst. Ein Kind, das auf Aufmerksamkeit angewiesen ist. Dennoch war es wahr. Er fühlte sich vernachlässigt.

„Du könntest dich ein bisschen mehr um mich kümmern“, hatte er gesagt.

Er würde Charles‘ Blick nie vergessen. Der kurze Moment, in dem sich Charles wohl fragte, ob er richtig gehört und verstanden habe. Dann das Nachdenken und schliesslich das Schmunzeln und das kurze:

„Okay. Versprochen.“

Charles hielt sich daran. Er sass neben Erik. Er hatte sich aus dem Rollstuhl gestemmt und zu Erik auf die Bank gesetzt. Moira sass gegenüber. Da Charles am Ende der Bank sass, den Rollstuhl in Griffnähe neben sich, gab es keinen zweiten Platz an seiner Seite.

Es war unterhaltsam. Es wurde viel gelacht. Der Abend war mild und schön, das Essen einfach, der Wein sommerlich. Die Schüler führten auf der improvisierten Bühne Sketches aus dem Schulalltag vor, plauderten und scherzten, musizierten und tanzten. Erik amüsierte sich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich wohl und sicher. Charles wich ihm nicht von der Seite, berührte ihn. Erik spürte den Druck von Charles‘ Schultern an seiner Schulter, Charles‘ Hand manchmal an seinem Rücken. Manchmal streiften sich ihre Hände, manchmal absichtlich, manchmal unabsichtlich. Sie lachten zusammen. Hörten zusammen den anderen zu. Erik genoss es, in diesem Feld der Wärme zu sitzen, die sie beide verband. Auch wenn Charles sorgsam moderierte, was zwischen ihnen geschah. Er liess keine Hitze aufkommen, trotz Berührungen. Er blieb aufmerksam gegenüber Moira und den anderen.

Mystique beobachtete den Körperkontakt zwischen Charles und Erik interessiert. Sie sass am Nachbartisch. Erik traf hin und wieder ihren unergründlichen Blick und wusste, dass sie es sah. Sie sah sein Glück. Sie sah, dass es die Nähe zu Charles war, die er brauchte, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Sie war wie ein Spiegel, in den Erik schaute und sich selber erkannte.

Das Fest dauerte bis weit nach Mitternacht. Die meisten waren gegangen. Auch Moira, Mystique, Jean, Betsy, Hank, Logan und die anderen Dozenten. Einige Schüler räumten noch auf. Charles und Erik hatten sich mit einer Flasche Single Malt und dem Schachspiel in die Gartenschaukel zurückgezogen, die etwas abseits unter einer alten Platane stand.

Erik brütete über dem nächsten Schachzug, als unvermittelt das Licht ausging. Jemand hatte die Gartenbeleuchtung ausgeschaltet und damit auch all die Leuchtgirlanden. Auch jene an der Gartenschaukel. Charles und Erik sahen sich an. Plötzliche Nacht im Park. Ein paar Sterne zeigten sich nach und nach am tiefschwarzen Nachthimmel. Der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel. Es war zu dunkel um weiter zu spielen.

„Soll ich Licht holen?“ fragte Erik.

„Nein, lass. Wir spielen morgen wieder. Ich bin eh zu betrunken.“

„Ich hätte gewonnen“, sagte Erik, während er die Figuren vom Brett nahm, das zwischen ihnen auf dem Polster lag.

Charles lachte. „Täusch dich nicht. Aber du kannst es gerne morgen noch einmal probieren.“

Er öffnete die Whiskyflasche, schenkte sich nochmals ein, füllte Eriks Glas nach, das dieser ihm hinhielt. Sie liessen sich zurücksinken ins Polster. Es war unterdessen vollkommen still. Nur in der Ferne zirpten ein paar Zikaden. Der Festplatz war geräumt. Die leeren Tische und Bänke standen verlassen auf der Rasenfläche unter den alten Bäumen. Der tiefe Friede einer späten Sommernacht hatte sich auf alles gelegt. Charles und Erik sassen schweigend, tranken, schaukelten. Irgendwann legte Charles den Kopf an Eriks Schulter, Erik den Arm um Charles. Es geschah automatisch und selbstverständlich. Sie waren oft so gesessen. Früher.


	5. Wasser

„Hilfst du mir? Aus der Schaukel komme ich nicht alleine hoch.“

„Natürlich.“

Erik stand auf, stellte sich vor die Schaukel, blockierte mit den Beinen die Bewegung und griff nach Charles' Armen, die dieser ihm entgegenstreckte. Er zog Charles zu sich an den Rand der gepolsterten Sitzbank, zog ihn zu sich hoch. Charles schlang beide Arme um Eriks Hals, hielt sich fest. Seine Füsse standen auf dem Boden, auch wenn seine Beine ihn nicht trugen. Erik hielt ihn mit beiden Armen an sich gedrückt. Charles' warmer Körper an seinem. Erik wusste, dass er sich nur zu drehen, Charles in den Rollstuhl zu setzen brauchte, den er zuvor neben sich gezogen hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht. Es war so unendlich schön, Charles zu umarmen, Charles so nahe zu haben, ihn auf diese Weise zu spüren. Der würzige Geruch von Charles‘ feuchter Haut. Es war so vertraut. Und Charles hatte seine Arme eng um ihn geschlungen, presste das Gesicht an seinen Hals. Auch er machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich in den Rollstuhl zu setzen.

„Halt mich fest“, flüsterte Charles.

Warmer Luftstrom an Eriks Ohr. Charles‘ Lippen, die Eriks Ohr streiften, seinen Hals entlang strichen. Schneller, kopfloser, zitternder Atem. Das Schaudern, das durch Charles‘ Körper ging und sein unkontrolliertes Aufstöhnen, seine plötzlich ungestüme Umarmung. Ein Schwall heisser Erregung schoss in Eriks Körper, derart heftig, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug. Er zog Charles fester an sich, zog den glühenden Körper des Freundes auf der ganzen Länge an den seinen, hielt ihn umfasst. Er keuchte im versengenden Brand, mit dem Charles ihn füllte. Charles liebkoste jetzt mit unverhohlener Lust seinen Hals. Irr von der Hitze, die in ihm pulsierte, presste Erik mit beiden Händen Charles‘ Unterleib an den seinen, schmiegte sich dagegen. Durch die leichte Sommerhose rieben ihre Geschlechter aneinander. Erik rang nach Luft. Charles stöhnte auf und biss ihn in den Hals.

Erik fühlte, dass er dabei war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Es war wie ein Signal zwischen ihnen. Ein gemeinsamer Gedanke vielleicht. Charles stellte seine Liebkosungen ein. Sie blieben einfach stehen, eng umschlungen. Blieben in ihrer innigen Umarmung. Schwerer Atem. Rasender Puls.

„Lass uns in den Pool gehen“, flüsterte Charles. „Im Wasser kann ich mich besser bewegen.“

„Charles. Du weisst, wo das hinführt.“

„Ich fürchte, alles führt unausweichlich dorthin, Erik.“

Erik verstärkte die Umarmung, ohnmächtig, sog die feuchte Hitze an Charles‘ Hals tief in sich ein. Charles hatte Recht. Er war voller Verlangen. Er konnte das hier nicht abbrechen. Er wollte es nicht. Er sehnte sich nach Charles. Nach Charles‘ Körper. Nach Charles‘ glühender, zügelloser, mitreissender, alles einnehmender Leidenschaft.

„Ich kann dich tragen.“

„Nein. Hilf mir in den Rollstuhl.“

Erik drehte sich, sodass Charles nach dem Rollstuhl greifen und sich hineinsetzen konnte.

Erik schob ihn. Schob ihn durch die Nacht, mitten über die holperige Rasenfläche. Am Rande des Pools blieben sie stehen. Das Wasser lag schwarz und still. Charles begann sofort, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Erik ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

Charles lächelte, packte im nächsten Augenblick Erik am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn heissblütig.

„Zieh dich aus“, flüsterte er.

Erik stand auf, zog sein Hemd aus, die Schuhe, die Hose. Er schaute zu Charles, bevor er sich der Unterhose entledigte. Aber Charles brauchte keine Hilfe. Er hatte sich bereits vollständig ausgezogen, fuhr mit dem Rollstuhl ganz bis zum Rand des Bassins, zog die Bremse an und stiess sich ab ins Wasser. Erik folgte ihm. 

Sie schwammen ein paar Längen, dann hielt Erik es nicht mehr aus. Er spürte Charles‘ Begehren auf sich. Eine vibrierende Hitze, die ihn in Wellen überspülte und immer fordernder wurde. Er zog sich in jene Ecke des Pools zurück, die am deutlichsten im Schatten der Nacht zu liegen schien. Schwarz, dunkel und still. Nur das leise Gurgeln des Wassers, das über die schmale Betonkante in die Überlaufrinne schwappte. Erik wartete auf Charles, der zu seinen Kleidern geschwommen war und daran herumnestelte. Eriks Lende spannte. Sein Herz pochte hart. Er wollte nur noch eines, wollte es atemlos und süchtig. Er wollte Charles. Und er wusste, dass es dem Professor gleich ging.

Charles schwamm in seine Arme und entfachte loderndes Feuer. Charles‘ schöne, sanfte Hände in Eriks Haar, an seinem Körper. Streichelnd, suchend, reizend. Charles‘ Atem an seinen Lippen, Charles‘ Zunge, das Stöhnen an seinem Mund. Und Charles‘ Hand, die ihn zur Weissglut brachte. Erik strich über den nackten Männerkörper vor sich, gierig, streifte über weiche Haut. Harte Muskeln. Rippen. Diese flaumige Innenseite der Schenkel. Charles keuchte, als Erik sie massierte. Er strich zwischen Charles‘ Beine, rieb das sich härtende Geschlecht, strich nach hinten, massierte den Anus, glitt mit den Fingern hinein. Charles wand sich unter seinen Händen, krallte sich mit der einen Hand an den Bassin-Rand, mit der anderen in Eriks Haar, saugte sich an Eriks Hals fest.

Charles‘ hemmungslose Begierde machte Erik irr. Sie floss zu ihm über, floss in ihn hinein. Ihre Gedanken waren verbunden. Es gab keine Fragen. Erik zog Charles‘ Hüfte auf seinen Unterleib, drückte die Spitze seines Geschlechts zwischen Charles‘ Pobacken.

Er fühlte seine Hände zittern, als er nach der kleinen Dose griff, die Charles auf dem Pool-Rand deponiert und bereits geöffnet hatte. Er griff hinein, nahm eine grosszügige Portion Salbe und strich sie mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung in Charles‘ Öffnung. Charles wand sich, drängte sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen und Erik zögerte keinen Moment. Er zog Charles auf sich und glitt in ihn hinein. Langsam, ganz langsam, während Charles sich in seinem Kopf, in ihm, ganz ausbreitete.

Es war wie eine Erlösung. Regen nach tausend Jahren Trockenheit. Heimat nach tausend Jahren Fremde. Heimkommen. Charles. Atemberaubender Rausch. Erik gab sich auf, wie er es immer getan hatte an diesem Punkt. Er überliess sich dieser irren Besessenheit. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tat. Er wusste nicht mehr, was zu ihm gehörte, was zu Charles. Es war egal. Es war, wie es immer gewesen war. Unbegreiflich. 

Ihre Stirnen rieben aneinander, ihre Nasen, ihre Lippen suchten sich. Sie umarmten sich. Eng und verloren in ihrem Taumel. Sie keuchten beide. Sie waren ineinander. Sie standen kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Charles nahm ihn sich. Wie er es immer getan hatte. Er zog Erik tief in sich hinein und überschwemmte sie beide gleichzeitig. 

Sie hatten nichts wahrgenommen ausser sich selber. Keine Umgebung. Keine Welt. Sie erwachten am Bassin-Rand aus ihrem gemeinsamen Rausch, nackt und ineinander vergraben. Erik löste sich langsam von Charles. Er war benommen von dem, was sie gerade getan hatten. Es war, als erwache er aus einer tiefen Trance. Das war nicht neu. Er kannte es. Es war ein Teil von dem, was ihn so unausweichlich an Charles band. Was seiner Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit so deutlich im Weg stand. Und nach dem er sich so gesehnt hatte. 

„Alles gut?“ fragte Charles leise.

Erik holte tief Luft, lehnte sich neben Charles an den Bassin-Rand. Wasser schwappte mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch über die schmale Betonkante in die Überlaufrinne. Erik schaute in Charles‘ Augen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, unter Wasser.

„Ja“, sagte Erik leise. Doch er fühlte im selben Augenblick, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. „Nein“, sagte er.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein weiteres Wort. Erik wusste, dass Charles verstand. Auch das war nicht neu.

Erik half Charles aus dem Wasser und in den Rollstuhl, begleitete ihn hinauf in seine Wohnung, die noch immer aus den gleichen zwei Zimmern bestand wie schon vor zwanzig Jahren, einem Wohnraum und einem Schlafraum.

„Bleib bei mir“, bat Charles, als sich Erik an der Wohnungstür verabschieden wollte. Und da Erik zögerte, sagte er: „Komm rein.“

Erik ging hinein. Es war vertraut. Alles war noch immer so vertraut. Er hatte diese Wohnung so oft betreten, hatte praktisch hier gewohnt. Früher. Charles war etwas anders eingerichtet. Rollstuhlgängig. Das war alles, was sich geändert hatte. 

„Willst du noch etwas trinken?“

Obligate Frage. Erik schüttelte den Kopf. Er wartete, bis Charles sich geduscht und ins Bett gelegt hatte. Dann ging er ebenfalls duschen. Er hatte nichts für die Nacht dabei, legte sich nackt zu Charles. Charles hatte sich bereits weggedreht auf die Seite, schlief abgedeckt in einem seiner Pyjamas, die er auch im Sommer trug. Erik streckte sich neben ihm aus und starrte an die Decke. Er fühlte sich euphorisch und gleichzeitig verloren. Verloren, wie er sich immer verloren gefühlt hatte, wenn Charles sich aus ihm zurückgezogen und sich abgewendet hatte um zu schlafen. Euphorisch , weil er neben Charles lag und wusste, dass er sich nur zu drehen und den Freund zu umarmen brauchte, um mit ihm verbunden zu sein. Beides war nicht gut. Sie hätten nicht wieder damit anfangen sollen. 

 

***

 

_Liebe ist stark wie der Tod und Leidenschaft unwiderstehlich wie das Totenreich. Ihre Glut ist feurig und eine Flamme des Herrn, so dass auch viele Wasser die Liebe nicht auslöschen und Ströme sie nicht ertränken können. (Hohelied 8, Vers 6/7)_

Erik schluckte leer.

„Woher hast du den Text?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Er lag im Philosophie-Briefkasten. Kein Kommentar. Keine Fragen. Nur das Zitat.“

„Absender?“

„Ich nehme an, er ist von Kurt Wagner. Bibeltexte sind in der Regel von ihm.“

„Willst du darauf eingehen?“

Charles holte tief Luft. Sie sassen an einem der Arbeitstische in der Bibliothek um ihre Philosophie-Lektionen vorzubereiten.

„Der Philosophie-Briefkasten ist dafür gedacht, dass die Schüler die Themen, die sie beschäftigen, einfordern können. Auch anonym. Deshalb ja, wir werden darauf eingehen.“

„Gibt es noch andere Themen aus dem Briefkasten?“

„Nein. Es ist der einzige Beitrag.“

Erik fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

„Liebe und Leidenschaft. Ausgerechnet.“

„Es ist immer das, was die Schüler gerade beschäftigt, Erik. Also wundert es dich?“

„Ja. Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich meine, es geht nicht um Liebe allgemein. Es geht um Liebe und Leidenschaft. Und um die unbesiegbare Kraft dieser Dinge, wenn sie zusammenkommen.“

„Ja, so verstehe ich den Text auch.“

„Hat Kurt uns im Pool gesehen?“

„Ich denke nicht. Aber er ist natürlich auch nicht blind und zudem äusserst sensitiv.“

„Wie willst du vorgehen?“

„Ich denke, es ist ein gutes Thema für dich.“

„Für mich?“ Erik lachte belustigt auf. „Nein, mein Freund. So einfach geht das nicht. Das ist DEIN Philosophie-Briefkasten. DIESES Thema lasse ich mir nicht aufhalsen.“

Charles blieb ernst. 

„Du hast mehrmals geliebt, Erik. Du hast deine Leidenschaft mit verschiedenen Menschen geteilt. Du hast Kinder gezeugt. Du hast für Liebe getötet. Wenn jemand über dieses Thema reden kann, dann du. Du hast so reiche Erfahrung, aus der du schöpfen kannst. Und du hast ja auch noch Philosophen, die sich beiziehen lassen.“

„Warum machst du’s nicht selber?“

„Ich habe keine Erfahrungen mit dem Thema.“

Erik schaute auf, schaute verwundert in Charles‘ Augen. Sie waren ernst und offen. Erik forschte darin, und Charles fügte an: „Nur eine.“

Zwei, drei Bilder kamen zu Erik. Nur ganz kurz, nur angedeutet. Sie wühlten ihn auf. Es waren Charles‘ Erinnerungen an tiefe, quälende Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Das Herz gebrochen. Weil er, Erik, gegangen war.

Sie sassen lange Momente schweigend. Erik versuchte, mit dem klar zu kommen, was Charles ihm gezeigt hatte. Versuchte, die Erinnerung an seinen eigenen Schmerz zu unterdrücken, an sein haltloses Toben und Wüten, weil er glaubte, Charles verloren zu haben.

„Hilfst du mir mit den Philosophen?“ fragte er dann leise.

Charles schaute auf, die Augen noch immer ernst.

„Ja. Ja, natürlich.“

 

***

 

Die Wasserkugel schwappte über den Brunnenrand, schwebte kurz, etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden. Dann rollte sie zügig los über die Rasenfläche des Parks direkt zu den Blumenbeeten.

„Bremsen“, mahnte Erik. „Etwas höher. Und jetzt ganz langsam ausregnen lassen.“

Aus der schwebenden Wasserkugel, die jetzt über den Blumen stand, lösten sich Tropfen. Einzelne zuerst, dann mehr und mehr. Die Kugel schrumpfte zusehends, wurde immer unförmiger und begann zu wabbeln.

„Stopp!“ sagte Erik. „Warte und stabilisiere zuerst die Kugel.“

Emely ächzte und verzog das Gesicht vor Anstrengung. Sie hatte ihre geraden dunklen Haare zu einem Zopf flechten lassen. Extra für Erik. Weil Eriks Tochter Nina das manchmal auch getan hatte. Erik wusste es von Moira. Er war ihr nach dem Frühstück auf dem Korridor begegnet und sie hatte im Vorbeigehen zu ihm gesagt:

„Emely hat sich heute früh von Lina einen Zopf flechten lassen. Extra für dich. Sie freut sich sicher, wenn du es bemerkst.“

„Danke für den Hinweis.“

Emely trug den Zopf mit sichtlichem Stolz. Erik hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie hübsch aussehe damit. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht dadurch breiter schien, die Stirn höher, und sie Nina dadurch weniger glich. Das hatte er ihr nicht gesagt.

Emely hatte das Wasser stabilisiert und liess es wieder regnen. Sie stoppte jetzt selbstständig, wenn die Kugel sich verzog und instabil wurde, liess dann weiter regnen, stoppte wieder. Sie hatte es gut im Griff, schätzte ihre Kraft gut ein. Nur der kleine Rest Wasser, den sie am Schluss nicht mehr halten konnte, zerstob sie mit einem kurzen Energieschub zu einem feinen Sprühnebel, der sich auf die Blumen niederlegte.

„Gut gemacht! Noch zwei Kugeln, dann ist das Beet für heute gegossen.“ 

Emely formte im Brunnen bereits eine neue Wasserkugel. Wasser von Wasser zu trennen und aus dem Trog zu heben, das war schwierig und ging noch nicht so gut. Der Brunnenrand war nass, davor hatten sich Pfützen gebildet. Die Drehbewegung schleuderte Wasser aus dem Trog. Aber es ging jeden Tag besser. Und das Zerstieben kleiner Wasserbälle funktionierte hervorragend und machte Spass. Aber zuerst die Arbeit. Danach die Wasserbälle, die Emely am liebsten in die Bäume schleuderte, sie am Stamm zerplatzen liess, oder sie mit einem leisen _Pft_ hoch in der Luft zu glitzerndem Wasserstaub verpuffte.

 

 

_Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Bibelstelle aus dem Hohelied ist umstritten und wurde ganz unterschiedlich übersetzt. Leidenschaft wird in manchen Übersetzungen (vor allem in alten Übersetzungen) als teuflisch dargestellt und der Liebe entgegengesetzt. Ich habe eine moderne Übersetzung gewählt, die den alttestamentarischen und teils sehr erotischen Liebesliedern Salomons gerecht wird._


	6. Quarz

Der Stein war rund und glatt und warm. Erik umschloss ihn mit seiner Hand. Ein grauer Kiesel, durchzogen von Quarz. Zwei weisse Adern. Schmale Bänder. Sie zogen sich rund um den Stein, eng zusammen. Parallel. Fast parallel. An einer Stelle berührten sie sich, kamen zusammen, bildeten ein fein geädertes, unruhiges Feld. An einer anderen Stelle wurden sie eins. Ein klarer, starker, weisser Strom. Dann trennten sie sich wieder, kreuzten sich, gingen auseinander. Und wieder zusammen. Endlos. Rund um den Stein. Zwei Quarzadern. So viele Gedanken. So viele Gefühle. Erik drehte den Stein in seiner Hand, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Er war eine andere Strecke gelaufen, diesmal, hinunter zum kleinen Fluss. Eine Route, die er früher hin und wieder auch mit Charles gelaufen war. Aber nur selten. Meist war er alleine hier gewesen. Dann, wenn er hatte nachdenken wollen. Wie jetzt. Alte vertraute Gewohnheit. Der Fluss führte wenig Wasser im Sommer, das flache Ufer lag voller Steine. Sie waren warm von der Sonne. Erik hatte sich auf einen der grösseren Steine gesetzt und den grauen Kiesel mit den Adern gesehen. Direkt neben seinem Fuss. Er hatte ihn aufgehoben. Alles erinnerte ihn an Charles. Alles. Sogar dieser einfache Stein mit den zwei Bändern. Zwei Ringe. Eng. Endlos. Wie ihre Leben. Seines und Charles‘.

Das Gefühl in der Mitte der Brust brannte. Es tat weh. Es tat weh und füllte trotzdem Eriks ganzen Körper mit Wärme und Sehnsucht. Er dachte an Charles, die ganze Zeit. Auch während des Laufens. Ununterbrochen. Sah die hellen schönen Augen vor sich, fühlte die feine Welle, die ihn erreichte.

Soweit also war es gekommen. Wieder einmal. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und sass hier, entrückt und verloren wie ein Jüngling, der zum ersten Mal verliebt ist. Er sass am Fluss, den Kiesel in der Hand, und träumte zwei Quarzadern entlang. Auf der Suche nach dem Mann, den er liebte. Nach einem Weg zu ihm. Und nach einem Weg von ihm weg. Oder beides. Nach einem Weg überhaupt.

Er war am Morgen neben Charles erwacht. War erwacht, weil er weiche Lippen zwischen den seinen gespürt hatte, einen zärtlichen, innigen Kuss. Er hatte eingeatmet, den Geruch des anderen geatmet und gewusst, dass es Charles war. Dass alles gut war. Mein Gott, wie oft hatte er sich danach gesehnt, so zu erwachen! Und er hatte die Liebkosung erwidert, traumtrunken, innbrünstig, bevor er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Er hatte sie geöffnet und in dieses Himmelblau geschaut. Dicht vor sich. In diese blauen Augen. Offene Seele darin. Und diese Stille. Tief. Und hell. Absolute Stille. Zeitlos. Unberührbar. Und etwas hatte ihn übermannt. Das Gefühl so jäh und intensiv, dass er es hilflos hatte geschehen lassen. Tränen waren in seine Augen gestiegen. Charles' zärtliche Finger. In seinem Gesicht, an seinen Lippen. Charles‘ Augen. Feucht auch sie. Ein Augenblick tiefster Vereinigung. Ein Augenblick nur. In dieser Stille.

Es gab Dinge, die Erik nicht leugnen konnte und auch nicht leugnen wollte. Es war Liebe. Und sie war intensiv und tief. Das waren Fakten. Und da war immer diese Verbindung mit Charles, ein Gefühl von Verliebtheit und Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht. Erik starrte auf den Stein. Es war alles so klar und präsent und trotzdem so unverständlich.

 

***

 

Die Bibliothek war gut belegt um diese Zeit. An den Arbeitstischen Schülerinnen und Schüler, allein oder in Gruppen, beschäftigt mit Hausaufgaben und Projekten. Erik setzte sich vor die Regale mit philosophischer Literatur. Charles hatte ihm ein paar Werke bereit gelegt. Sie standen im Regal, das als temporäre Ablage diente, einsortiert zwischen zwei Buchstützen. Jemand hatte ein gelbes Post-it an die Bücher geklebt, auf dem „Erik“ stand. Es war Charles‘ Handschrift.

Erik nahm die Bücher aus dem Regal und legte sie auf den Arbeitstisch. Aristoteles und Hegel zur Dialektik der Liebe. Spinoza und Rousseau zum Thema Leidenschaft. Dazwischen steckte ein Zettel.

_Erik, habe ein paar theoretische Anregungen für dich:_   
_Dualität der Leidenschaft: Leidenschaft als Kontrollverlust – Leidenschaft als energetischer Prozess_   
_Dialektik der Liebe: Das Ich definiert sich als liebendes Ich – das Ich gibt sich auf im geliebten Du – das Ich definiert sich neu in der Liebe zum Du_   
_Liebe sie ist ein Grundvorgang der Wirklichkeit. Sie durchwirkt alles. Jeden Gedanken. Jede Entscheidung. Jede Handlung. Sie steuert das Leben._   
_LL, Charles_

„Interessante Botschaft?“

Erik schaute auf. Moira stand mit einer Handvoll Dokumente vor ihm.

„Nur ein paar Anregungen von Charles für die Philosophie-Lektion.“

Erik legte das Blatt zur Seite, so, dass Moira es nicht lesen konnte. Aber es schien sie auch nicht zu interessieren. Sie betrachtete neugierig die Auswahl Bücher.

„Aristoteles, Spinoza, Hegel, Rousseau? Da hast du aber noch einiges vor heute.“

„Ich werde nicht alles lesen. Nur etwas ergänzendes Material sammeln.“

„Welchem Thema bist du denn auf der Spur?“

„Liebe und Leidenschaft.“

„Oh.“

Der unbeschwerte Plauderton verflog augenblicklich. Erik sah Schmerz aufglimmen in Moiras dunklen Augen. Nur ganz kurz, dann breitete sich Erstaunen aus. Verblüffung. Und etwas seltsam Flackerndes, weit im Hintergrund. Eine Erinnerung? 

„Charles hat mir das Thema zugeschoben“, sagte Erik zur Erklärung und in der Hoffnung, Moira damit zu beruhigen.

Moira setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem sie stand. Schnell und plötzlich, als habe sie keine Kraft mehr. Sie starrte vor sich ins Leere. In ihren Augen arbeitete es. Tief innen. Als suche sie nach etwas. 

„Moira? Alles okay mit dir?“

Moiras Blick kam langsam aus der Ferne zurück, fokussierte in Eriks Augen. Noch immer war Verblüffung darin.

„Ja, alles okay. Danke. Es ist nur – ich dachte für einen Moment …“ Moira verstummte mitten im Satz, schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf, als wolle sie einen nächtlichen Albtraum vertreiben.

Dann begann sie die Dokumente, die sie beim Hinsetzen vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, zu sortieren. Zerstreut, als wisse sie nicht, was sie damit machen solle.

„Beunruhigt dich das Thema?“ fragte Erik. 

Moira blickte auf, und sie sagte, unkonzentriert:

„Ja. Nein. Nein, nicht das Thema an sich. Aber es erinnert mich an irgendwas. Eigenartig.“ Moira blickte wieder in die Ferne. 

Erik hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Moira war eine wache, klare, selbstbewusste Frau, eine Wissenschaftlerin, die präzise ausdrückte, was sie sagen wollte. Normalerweise.

„Hat es mit Charles zu tun?“ fragte Erik. „Weil er mir das Thema abgegeben hat?“

Moira starrte ihn an.

„Ja“, sagte sie leise und verwundert. „Irgendwie muss ich geträumt haben, dass ich mit Charles darüber gestritten habe, weil er dir das Thema übergeben hat. Wir stritten uns sehr emotional und heftig. Ich weinte, weil ich das Thema für mich beanspruchte und er gab es einfach weg. Daran erinnere ich mich irgendwie. Eigenartiger Traum.“

„Als Charles die Schule gründete, vor zwanzig Jahren, da wart ihr ein Paar.“ Erik war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, solche Dinge zu sagen. 

Moira lächelte verwirrt.

„Nein, das kann definitiv nicht sein“, sagte sie. „Ich habe Charles Xavier erst vor ein paar Wochen kennengelernt. Er tauchte in meinem Büro auf, weil er Informationen brauchte zu Apocalypse. Du musst dich täuschen, Erik. Vielleicht sah mir die Frau ähnlich.“

„Und jetzt? Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar?“ fragte Erik. Er hatte das nicht fragen, hatte es gar nicht wissen wollen, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen. Die Frage lag derart offen auf dem Serviertablett.

„Nein.“ Moira lächelte nachdenklich. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, ehrlich gesagt. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein: Ich arbeite daran. Aber Charles ist ein harter Brocken. Dennoch. Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, ihn schon zu kennen. Wir sind uns irgendwie vertraut. Kennst du das Gefühl, jemanden zu treffen und zu meinen, dass du ihn schon lange kennst? Vielleicht aus einer anderen Inkarnation?“

„Ja, ich kenne das Gefühl.“

„Irgendwelche Gedächtnisdaten, die sich überlagern. Immer wieder interessant. Unser Gehirn ist eine komplexe Konstruktion.“ Moiras Ton war wieder ganz wissenschaftlich. Sie suchte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, bündelte sie, stand auf. „Ich muss los“, sagte sie.

„Ich sollte mich um Hegel und Rousseau kümmern.“

„Dann überlasse ich dich mal der Liebe und der Leidenschaft.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm freundschaftlich zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit ihren Dokumenten die Bibliothek verliess.

 

***

 

„Was hast du mit Moira gemacht?“

„Bitte?“

„Mit Moira.“ Erik setzte seinen Springer auf g6. „Schach.“

„Warum interessiert dich Moira?“ fragte Charles, während er seinen König in Sicherheit brachte.

„Ich habe sie getroffen in der Bibliothek und mit ihr geredet. Sie weiss nichts mehr von damals. Sie meint, sie habe dich vor ein paar Wochen kennengelernt.“

„Ich habe ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht“, sagte Charles, während er über dem Schachbrett brütete. Erik bedrohte mit einem Läufer seinen Turm. Charles schob einen Bauern dazwischen.

„Warum?“ fragte Erik. Er kümmerte sich nicht um den nächsten Zug. Er schaute auf, suchte Charles‘ Blick. Charles holte tief Luft, liess sie mit einem leisen Seufzer ausströmen.

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu beantworten“, sagte er langsam.

„Du musst Gründe gehabt haben.“

„Ja. Ja, natürlich. Natürlich hatte ich Gründe.“

„Nämlich?“ Erik brachte mit einer Rochade seinen König in Sicherheit vor Charles‘ Dame.

Charles schaute nicht mehr aufs Brett. Er hatte sich im Rollstuhl zurückgelehnt und schien nachzudenken.

„Damals, in Kuba, als du mich verliessest, da brach für mich die Welt zusammen", sagte er. "Du warst weg. Raven war weg. Ich war gelähmt. Ich hatte Schmerzen. Moira kümmerte sich um mich. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte allein sein. Ich wollte trauern, mich aufgeben, der Welt die lange Nase drehen. Dich vergessen. Mich ertränken. Ich wollte Moiras Liebe nicht.“

„Du hättest es ihr einfach sagen können. Warum hast du Gedächtnisdaten gelöscht?“

Charles schloss die Augen. Seine Atemfrequenz hatte sich deutlich erhöht. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, um etwas zu kämpfen. Dann sagte er, die Stimme schwankend:

„Ich war ein Arschloch, Erik, ein verdammtes, krankes, ekelhaftes Arschloch.“

„Was hast du getan?“

„Müssen wir darüber reden?“ Charles blauer Blick, wund und bittend.

Erik zögerte. Die Erinnerung quälte Charles. Trotzdem.

„Ja. Ich möchte es wissen“, sagte er ruhig.

Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf Charles‘ Stirn. Er atmete schwer, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er schaute nicht auf, als er sagte:

„Hank entwickelte ein Serum, das mir erlaubte, wieder zu gehen. Auch Sex funktionierte damit. Aber ich verlor die Fähigkeit zur Telepathie. Das war mir egal. Ich spritzte es. Ich schlief mit Moira. Exzessiv. Rücksichtslos. Ich dachte dabei an dich. Ich strafte sie für das, was du mir angetan hast. Sie liess es zu. Sie liebte mich.“ Charles hörte auf zu reden. Er schluckte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging schwer. Nach ein paar langen Momenten fuhr er fort: „Ich trank Alkohol und nahm Drogen. Moira litt die Hölle. Ich war verzweifelt. Ich schämte mich für das, was ich tat. In einem lichten Moment verstand ich, dass ich Moira freigeben musste. Dass ich allein sein wollte. Und dass ich meine Telepathie wieder brauchte um dich zu finden. Ich setzte das Serum ab, sass wieder im Rollstuhl. Moira blieb. Ich schickte sie heim und nahm ihr alle Erinnerungen an mich.“

Es war still im Raum. Das Schachspiel eingefroren. Die alte Uhr, die in Charles‘ Wohnzimmer hing, tickte überlaut. Erik sass wie betäubt. Es war ein unerwartetes Geständnis. Charles, der so viel Wert auf Ethik legte, hatte seine telepathische Macht missbraucht, um sein Privatleben aufzuräumen. Um Moira loszuwerden. Um sich selber von Schuld zu reinigen. Und wahrscheinlich auch, um es sich mit Moira, Agentin und Kontakt zum CIA, nicht zu verderben. Charles brauchte Moira. Als Expertin und Wissenschaftlerin für die Sache der Mutanten. Nicht als Geliebte.

„Moira liebt dich noch immer“, sagte Erik leise. 

„Sie verliebt sich immer wieder in mich. Aber ich lasse es nicht mehr zu.“

„Sie erinnert sich auch noch vage daran, dass du sie meinetwegen abgewiesen hast, ganz am Anfang.“

„Ich kann Erinnerungen wegnehmen, Erik, aber nicht die Gefühle, die damit verbunden waren. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagt ihr richtig, dass das mit mir nichts werden kann. Ihre unbewussten Vorbehalte sind begründet.“

„Sie hat irgendwann erwähnt, du habest ihr wunderschöne Erinnerungen zurückgegeben.“

„Ja, das habe ich. Nach dem Kampf gegen Apocalypse. Ich wollte ihr etwas schenken. Vielleicht etwas gutmachen. Ich gab ihr schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit zurück, die sie vergessen hatte. Ein paar bunte Glasperlen.“

„So wie du es bei mir gemacht hast, als du wolltest, dass ich den Radarschirm drehe.“

„Das waren keine Glasperlen.“

Erik gab keine Antwort darauf. Charles spielte mit Erinnerungen. Mit Moira. Vielleicht auch mit anderen Menschen. Mit ihm. Die Erinnerung, die Charles damals in sein Bewusstsein geholt hatte, hatte sein Leben verändert. Charles setzte seine Telepathie ein um zu helfen, zu fördern und zu retten. Um an ein Ziel zu gelangen. Charles war ein Mutant, der Mutanten und ihre Kräfte förderte, sie ermunterte, sie gezielt und bewusst einzusetzen. Was also hatte er erwartet? Dass er es für sich selber nicht tat?

Erik schaute auf zu Charles, der seinen Blick auf das Schachbrett geheftet hielt. Er hob den Kopf, als er Eriks Blick auf sich spürte.

„Danke, Erik“, sagte er ganz leise.

„Wofür?“

„Dass du mich dafür nicht verurteilst.“

„Ich bin der falsche Mann mit der falschen Vergangenheit um dich dafür zu verurteilen. Aber du strapazierst ganz schön mein Vertrauen in dich.“ Und da Charles schwieg, sagte Erik: „Wer garantiert mir, dass du mir nicht Liebe und Leidenschaft unterschiebst? Nicht nur als philosophisches Thema, sondern als lebendige Gefühle, als Sehnsucht? Wer garantiert mir, dass du mich nicht als deinen emotional konditionierten Schosshund hältst?“

Charles blaue Augen forschten aufmerksam in Eriks. Lange. Dann sagte Charles, ernst:

„Dein Herz.“

Sie schauten sich an. Stumm. Erik horchte in sein Herz. Es war der Ort, an dem Charles nicht nachschauen konnte. Es war still. Das Herz vertraute Charles. Erik nickte langsam. Sein Blick blieb in den Augen des Freundes hängen. Sie waren offen. Erik spürte dem feinen hellen Gespinst nach, das sie verband. Es war licht und rein.

„Du bist in drei Zügen matt“, sagte Charles unerwartet in die intime Stille hinein. Er sagte es leise und entspannt, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Erik schaute hinunter aufs Schachbrett.

„Das musst du mir zuerst beweisen“, erwiderte er kämpferisch. Obschon er wusste, dass Charles mit solchen Aussagen meistens Recht hatte.


	7. Zuhause

Der lange dunkle Gang. Erik kannte jeden Schritt. Der Läufer mit dem altertümlichen Blumenmuster, der den Korridor noch länger und noch schmaler erscheinen liess. Und der jetzt, im Dämmerdunkel der späten Sommernacht, aussah wie ein Leitsystem. Der es ermöglichte, lautlos zu gehen. Erik benutzte nicht den Hauptaufgang durch die Halle. Er ging denselben Weg, den er immer gegangen war, den Korridor nach hinten, zum kleinen Turm. Ein auswärtiges Treppenhaus. Die Wendeltreppe eng und steil. Über viele Jahre ausgetretene Sandsteinstufen. Uralter Pfad. Die schmale Tür ins Obergeschoss. Der Korridor hier oben wirkte breiter und offener. Erik kannte jeden Schritt. Seine Füsse wussten noch immer, wo die alten Holzriemen unter dem Läufer knarrten. Er wich aus. Traumsicher. Lautlos.

Eriks Herz pochte spürbar. Er fühlte die Spannung in seinem Körper, das Ziehen in seiner Lende. Sein Geschlecht drückte gegen die Hose. Sein Körper erinnerte sich an die vielen Male, die er diesen Pfad gegangen war, unruhig wie jetzt, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Weggerissen mitten aus irgendeiner Tätigkeit. Manchmal mitten in der Nacht, wie jetzt. Getrieben von unbezwingbarem Verlangen. 

Die alte Holztür. Das Namensschild. Erik drückte die Türklinke. Er wusste, dass Charles für ihn offen gelassen hatte. Er wusste es mit derselben Sicherheit, mit der er es immer gewusst hatte. Das nächtliche Wohnzimmer. Erik durchquerte es schlafwandlerisch. Durchgang ins Schlafzimmer. Das Fenster hier weit offen, der Vorhang blähte sich in der milden Nachtluft. Neben dem Bett der Rollstuhl. Weicher, intimer, vertrauter Geruch. Charles drehte sich im Bett. Erik zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, liess es achtlos fallen. Sein Körper war voller Erregung. Er fühlte die Resonanz des anderen Mannes wie eine Feuerdusche. Er entledigte sich der Hose, hörte mehr als er sah, wie Charles sich mit einem leisen Keuchen den Pyjama vom Leib riss. 

Erik fiel, wurde gezogen. Fiel in einen brodelnden Feuertopf. Wurde gezogen, umschlungen, Lippen, Zähne, Arme. Die Kraft eines männlichen Körpers, der sich an seinem rieb, sich an seinen drängte, ihn niederdrückte. Harte Muskeln. Starke Hände, die ihn anfassten, seine Unterhose entfernten. Ihn einnahmen. Besitzergreifend. Unsanft. Schweiss. Speichel. Stöhnen. Wilder, trunkener Kampf. Erik liess sich achtlos mitreissen, untertauchen, überliess sich seinem eigenen Körper, der Gier darin, der Besessenheit. Rücksichtslos. Charles konnte sich wehren. Wehrte sich. Erik wusste es, fühlte es, konnte sich darauf verlassen. Er konnte loslassen. Alles loslassen. Jede Kontrolle. Charles nahm sie sich, wenn er es wollte.

Erik keuchte auf vor Schmerz, als Charles mit beiden Händen in sein Haar griff, sich darin festkrallte und seinen Kopf festhielt, das atemlose Gerangel beendete.

„Schsch“, machte Charles ganz leise. Seine Augen glommen im Dunkel dicht vor Eriks.

Sie lagen jetzt still nebeneinander, ihre Körper aneinander gepresst. Charles berührte mit der Zungenspitze Eriks Lippen, leckte langsam und lüstern den Lippenbogen entlang, drang mit der harten Zungenspitze dazwischen, suchend, aufreizend. Erik erschauderte, als Charles gleichzeitig in seinen Kopf eindrang, sorgsam, aber so voller bebender Lust, dass Erik jede Haltung verlor. Er hielt den vibrierenden Hitzestrom nicht mehr aus. Er wollte Erlösung. Schnelle, heftige Erlösung. Nur das. Erik zog vor Lust keuchend Charles‘ Hände aus seinem Haar, drückte den Freund auf den Rücken, fixierte Charles Hände über dessen Kopf.

Es war für Erik kein Augenblick lang eine Frage offen. Er nahm Charles. Rausch überwältigte ihn. Rausch und Ekstase. Charles bäumte sich ihm stöhnend entgegen, die Hände über dem Kopf ins Bettgestell geklammert. Erik war kurz davor, sich ganz zu verlieren. Sich aufzugeben in Charles. Er fühlte Charles. Seine Bereitschaft. Und er streckte sich aus auf ihm, auf seinem feuchtem Körper, ganz, mit ganzem Gewicht, nahm Charles‘ Gesicht in seine beiden Hände und küsste den Geliebten innig. Er fühlte die Glut sich ausbreiten in einer langen, überfliessenden Welle, während er sich tief in Charles ergoss und an seinem Bauch die gleichzeitige Kontraktion seines Freundes spürte.

Erik kam nur langsam wieder zu sich, streichelte Charles‘ Gesicht, seinen Kopf, küsste die nassen, von seinen rauschhaften Liebesbissen verschwollenen Lippen, versank im Blau der Augen, das weit und dunkel war im ersten Licht anbrechender Morgendämmerung. Es blieben ihnen zwei Stunden, bis im Haus der Tag erwachte. Sie verbrachten sie in den Armen voneinander.

Erik ging erst, als Charles aufstand. Er schlüpfte in die Hose und das T-Shirt, in die er schon in der Nacht geschlüpft war, und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, denselben Weg. Im Haus hatte der Schultag begonnen. Erik wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, ohne Menschen zu begegnen. Es war ihm egal, wie es ihm immer egal gewesen war. Er war zerzaust, provisorisch gekleidet und ungeduscht, roch nach Liebe und nach Charles. Hank, der ihm auf dem unteren Korridor entgegen kam und freundlich guten Morgen wünschte, wusste genau, wo er gewesen war. Die zwei Schülerinnen, die ihn in sein Zimmer gehen sahen, hätten denken können, er sei am frühen Morgen eine Runde gelaufen. Aber er war barfuss. Und er trug, vom T-Shirt nicht verdeckt, in der Halsbeuge ein blutunterlaufenes Mal. Charles hatte ihn gebissen.

 

***

 

„Ihr habt wieder damit angefangen“, sagte Mystique. Es war eine trockene Feststellung.

Sie hatte Eriks offenen Hemdkragen mit zwei Fingern von seinem Hals weggezogen, einen kurzen Blick auf das Mal geworfen, dann ihre Finger weggenommen als habe sie sie verbrannt. Eine unerwartete Geste. Erik rückte seinen Hemdkragen wieder zurecht. Man sah den Fleck, wenn man nahe bei ihm war und ihm in den Kragen schaute. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand das tat.

„Willst du deswegen mit mir reden?“ fragte Erik, leise Verärgerung in der Stimme.

„Nein. Aber ihr seid das Tagesgespräch in der Schule. Ihr könntet etwas diskreter sein.“

„Es geht niemanden etwas an. Und ich stehe dazu. Worüber willst du mit mir reden?“

„Wirst du hier bleiben?“

„Das hast du mich schon einmal gefragt.“

„Ich weiss. Du sagtest, du würdest wahrscheinlich für eine Weile bleiben. Weisst du schon Genaueres?“

Erik strich mit der Hand nachdenklich über den Rasen, fühlte die feine Textur des Grases. Sie sassen im Park, mitten auf einer der Rasenflächen. Nein, er wusste nichts. Gar nichts. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken mehr gemacht. Charles nahm alle seine Gedanken ein.

„Ich weiss es weniger denn je“, gab Erik zu. „Warum fragst du danach?“

„Ich erwäge, mich eventuell zu verändern.“

Erik schaute in das hübsche aber kühle Frauengesicht. Eine Maske. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Raven zu sehen. Die richtige Raven.

„Was meinst du mit ‚eventuell verändern‘?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Fühlst du dich hier zuhause?“ fragte sie zurück.

Erik versuchte in den graublauen Augen der jungen Frau zu lesen, aber sie gaben nichts preis. Er war alarmiert von der Frage im Zusammenhang mit der Ankündigung, etwas verändern zu wollen. Wollte Raven gehen?

„Du bist hier aufgewachsen, Raven, zusammen mit Charles. Er ist deine Familie.“

„Ich habe als Kind hier gewohnt, das ist alles“, korrigierte sie. „Es war der einzige Ort, an dem ich sein konnte, wer ich war.“

„Und jetzt kannst du das nicht mehr? Warum läufst du in dieser Maske herum? Du kannst dich hier frei bewegen als das, was du bist.“

Mystique lächelte bitter.

„Träum weiter, Erik. Du bist noch schlimmer als Charles. Und wie ich aussehe, das ist meine Sache. Das geht dich nichts an.“

Jetzt war doch Emotion in den sonst so distanzierten Augen. Trauer. Erik fragte, sanft:

„Wohin zieht es dich?“

„Weg. Gleich wohin. Hinaus.“

„Charles zählt auf dich, Raven. Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?“

„Charles versteht mich nicht. Charles hat nicht diese … er versteht mich nicht.“

„Er hat nicht diese was?“ Erik fragte es mild und weich.

„Diese Sehnsucht nach Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er interpretiert es anders. Er ist sich treu. Er ist sich selber. Er setzt um, was er umsetzen will. Er IST frei und unabhängig.“

„Sich selber treu“, wiederholte Mystique nachdenklich, während sie mit der einen Hand gedankenverloren Gras rupfte. „Was heisst das schon, sich selber treu. Seinen Ideen treu? Seinen Zielen? Seinen Fähigkeiten? Seinem Herzen?“

„Allem.“

Mystique schüttelte den Kopf.

„Charles sagt immer, man ist da zuhause, wo das Herz ist. Aber das stimmt nicht. Du weisst das auch. Man kann draussen in der Freiheit zuhause sein, im Krieg, in der Einsamkeit, und das Herz ist anderswo. Charles widerspricht sich selber. Er ist in dieser Schule zu Hause, hier ist er sich selber treu. Aber sein Herz war zwanzig Jahre lang irgendwo da draussen bei dir.“

Eriks Finger gruben sich für einen Moment ins Gras, bevor er die Hand wieder ausstreckte, langsam, die weiche Berührung der Halme zuliess. Diese letzte Aussage zuliess. Zuliess, dass sie ihn berührte.

„Und du“, fuhr Mystique weiter. „Erinnerst du dich, wie es war nach Kuba? Du hast weder geschlafen noch gegessen vor Kummer. Du hast monatelang um ihn getrauert. Du hattest ein Team, eine Aufgabe, einen Weg. Aber du konntest ihn nicht vergessen.“

„Ich habe ihn nie vergessen. Egal, wo ich war. Ich habe auch dich nie vergessen, Raven. Egal, wo ich war.“

Die graublauen Augen musterten Erik. Mystique schwieg lange. Dann sagte sie, unerwartet traurig:

„Ich war hier nie zuhause, Erik. Ich war nie da zuhause, wo mein Herz ist.“

 

***

 

Erik war sich nicht sicher, ob es gute oder schlechte Voraussetzungen waren. Er machte sich jedenfalls auf einiges gefasst. Auch darauf, dass persönliche Fragen kamen. Der Philosophiekurs war voll. Alle zwölf Plätze – die maximale Anzahl pro Klasse – waren besetzt. Es war eine höhere Klasse, die meisten Schülerinnen und Schüler in einem Alter, in dem Liebe und Leidenschaft auch persönlich zum Thema wurden. Es gab einige Pärchen unter den jungen Studierenden. Die Schule war diesbezüglich ausgesprochen grosszügig und ging sehr ernsthaft damit um. Es gab Beziehungsberatung und Sexualunterricht für alle. Charles hatte dafür extra eine externe Psychologin – eine Mutantin - angestellt, die einen halben Tag pro Woche hier war. Für Mutanten war es besonders wichtig, mit Liebe und Sexualität umgehen zu lernen, denn emotionale Extremsituationen konnten ihre Kräfte unkontrolliert ausbrechen lassen.

Erik hatte mit Charles abgesprochen, dass er auf persönliche Fragen eingehen, sie so ehrlich wie möglich beantworten werde. Erik wollte, wenn schon unterrichten, dann richtig. Er war bereit, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen für das, was er tat. Er war unvorsichtig gewesen mit der Beziehung zu Charles. Die beiden Schülerinnen, die Erik am Morgen im Korridor gesehen hatten, hatten die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und ihre aufgeregt geäusserten Vermutungen waren in der ganzen Schule auf Neugier und Resonanz gestossen. Offensichtlich waren auch alte Geschichten im Umlauf. Jemand musste ausgeplaudert haben, dass ihre Liebe nicht das erste Mal Staub aufwirbelte an dieser Schule. Und Charles. Nun. Erik schmunzelte in sich hinein. Charles biss und saugte noch immer unkontrolliert, wenn er im Fieber war, kennzeichnete ihn mit seiner Leidenschaft. Auch daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Erik war es egal, war es immer egal gewesen. Er trug die Male mit Fassung. Vielleicht sogar mit Stolz. Auch wenn er darauf achtete, sie andern gegenüber zu verdecken. 

Charles unterrichtete Philosophie im Rondell, einem Nebenraum der Bibliothek. Hier wurden auch Literatur und Poesie unterrichtet, fanden Dispute, Fachgespräche und Diskussionen statt. Hier war der Platz für Ankündigungen und Verlautbarungen. Ein runder, offener Raum, begrenzt nur durch ein Holzgeländer, das ihn einfasste und es jedem Nutzer der Bibliothek erlaubte, zuzuhören, oder sich – ausserhalb des Geländers – an der Lektion zu beteiligen. Es war eine Art Arena, ein Forum, in dem gelehrt, diskutiert und debattiert wurde. Eine Austausch-Plattform. Man sass im Kreis. Charles mochte keinen Frontalunterricht. Er liebte es, wie die alten Griechen zu unterrichten, im Dialog. Zumindest jene Fächer, die eine solche Form erlaubten. Literatur und Philosophie gehörten dazu.

„Lampenfieber?“ fragte Charles.

„Hält sich im Rahmen.“ Erik lächelte in das lichte Himmelblau.

Charles sass in seinem Rollstuhl neben ihm. Das Rondell hatte sich gefüllt. Die Schüler packten Schreibzeug aus. Erik hatte kein Arbeitspapier vorbereitet. Er würde drei Fragen stellen: Was ist Liebe? Was ist Leidenschaft? Inwiefern korrelieren die beiden? Die Schüler sollten Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, Notizen zu machen. Er würde sie zunächst in Dreiergruppen ihre Resultate vergleichen und schärfen lassen, dann im Plenum in die Diskussion einsteigen, die Meinungen von ein paar Philosophen beitragen, schliesslich kritisch auf den Bibeltext eingehen.

„Erik Lehnsherr wird euch heute durch das Thema Liebe und Leidenschaft begleiten“, sagte Charles zur Klasse. „Er ist ein Mann mit einem reichen Schatz an Erfahrung. Macht es euch zunutze. Fragt ihn, was ihr fragen wollt. Ich wünsche euch eine spannende Lektion.“ 

Charles machte Anstalten, das Rondell zu verlassen, als eine Schülerin sagte:

„Und Sie, Professor? Bleiben Sie nicht?“

Charles drehte sich mit dem Rollstuhl um.

„Erik übernimmt die Lektion. Er hat das Thema im Griff. Ihr braucht mich nicht dazu.“

„Der Text ist von mir“, sagte Kurt Wagner. „Mir würde daran liegen, dass Sie beide hier sind. Auch Sie, Professor.“

Charles schaute fragend zu Erik. Erik nickte. Es war froh, wenn Charles blieb. Vor allem nach Kurt Wagners unerwartet klarer Ansage. Kurt war sonst ein zurückhaltender, schüchterner junger Mann. Was hatte er vor?


	8. Raupenfrass

„Wer Schmetterlinge erleben will, muss den Frass der Raupen aushalten“, sagte Charles.

Es war lange still im Rondell. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler wirkten erschlagen nach dem langen, intensiven Gespräch. Erik fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erfüllt zugleich. Er war tief beeindruckt von Charles, der still aber unglaublich wach und klar neben ihm sass und alles umsichtig lenkte. Erik hatte vieles von dem brauchen können, was er vorbereitet hatte. Dennoch war die Lektion völlig anders verlaufen, als er es sich hatte vorstellen können. Er verstand jetzt Kurt, der Charles‘ Anwesenheit gewünscht hatte. Charles war so unglaublich frei in seinem Denken, so offen. Er war so sicher in sich selber, stand mit solcher Ruhe im Leben. Und mit solch liebender Kraft. Charles trug unendliche Schätze in sich und gab sie respektvoll weiter, machte sie zugänglich für diese jungen Menschen, die alle etwas Besonderes waren. 

Erik hatte Charles nie vorher so erlebt. Er war nie vorher Teil eines solchen Gespräches gewesen. Er bewunderte Charles für das, was er für diese jungen Mutanten tat. Bewunderte ihn neu und staunend. Und er fühlte tief in sich das Feuer, das ihn mit diesem ungewöhnlichen Mann verband. Er war stolz auf Charles‘ Liebe.

„Man kann nicht lieben ohne sich zu ergeben“, hatte Kurt gesagt, irgendwann im Laufe der Diskussion.

„Man kann auch Leidenschaft nicht erfahren, ohne sich vollständig fallen zu lassen“, hatte Charles ergänzt. „Das ist der Grund, weshalb Salomon beides mit dem Tod vergleicht. Mit der Kraft des Todes. Es gibt keinen halben Tod. Man ist tot oder nicht. Es gibt keine halbe Liebe. Und es gibt keine halbe Leidenschaft. Man ergibt sich ihr oder nicht.“

„Das tönt nach Entweder-Oder: Wenn du dich hinschmeisst, dann ganz. Sonst lass es lieber bleiben. Soll ich mich also einfach hinschmeissen? Alles riskieren?“ Die Schülerin tönte zweifelnd.

„Wenn du vertraust, dann wirst du es tun“, sagte Kurt zu ihr. „Ich habe mein Herz geöffnet und mich in Gottes Hand geschmissen und eine Liebe erfahren, wie ich sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte. ER ist mein Geliebter. ER ist in mir und ich in IHM. SEINE Liebe schützt mich. Mir kann nichts geschehen.“

Erik schaute überrascht zu Kurt. Der junge Mann sass aufrecht in seinem Stuhl. Schlaksiger Teenager, die schwarzblauen Haare im Gesicht. Azazels spitze Ohren. Blaue Haut, übersät mit den magischen Zeichen der Engel. Gelbe, klare, schöne Augen. Wie Raven. Der Blick darin eine Spur aufmüpfig. Die Hände mit den drei groben Krallenfingern entspannt im Schoss auf dem Notizblock. Der lange Schwanz mit dem Speerspitzenende sittsam um das Stuhlbein geschlungen. Niemand lachte.

Die junge Frau – eine Mutantin namens Livia - antwortete, ein bisschen genervt vielleicht:

„Ich rede von Menschenliebe, Crawler.“

Charles Blick streifte Eriks.

„Das Hohelied ist Liebeslyrik“, sagte Charles. „Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Salomon hier Menschenliebe meint. Menschenliebe, die unwiderstehlich und kraftvoll ist wie der Tod. Damit sie diese Kraft entwickeln kann, braucht es tatsächlich das, was Kurt ‚sich ergeben‘ nennt. Demut im Sinne von: ich akzeptiere ohne Vorbehalt etwas, das ich nicht steuern und nicht kontrollieren kann.“

„Auch wenn es weh tut und mich verletzt?“ fragte jemand.

„Liebe ist ein Weg“, sagte Erik nachdenklich. „Man stirbt zu jeder Liebe neu. Und das Sterben kann sehr lange und sehr schmerzhaft sein. Und nichts garantiert uns, dass wir je diese vorbehaltlose Kraft des Todes erreichen, wie Salomon sie beschreibt. Viele Wege scheitern unterwegs an unserem Unvermögen, vollständig zu vertrauen. Dem anderen, vor allem aber uns selber.“

„Das heisst also, man leidet immer auf dem Weg zu vollkommener Liebe? Man muss sterben um die Kraft des Todes zu erreichen?“

„Um beim Bild des Sterbens zu bleiben: manche Menschen sterben schnell und einfach, andere kämpfen grässliche Kämpfe. So ist es auch mit der Liebe. Man kann einem Unbekannten in die Augen sehen und es ist geschehen. Oder man kämpft jahrelang mit sich und um den anderen.“

„Hat die Liebe zwischen Ihnen und dem Professor die Kraft des Todes erreicht?“ fragte Kurt. Und er fügte sofort an: „Ich weiss, dass dies eine sehr persönliche Frage ist. Aber ich möchte alles über Liebe lernen. Wir alle hier. Und wenn stimmt, was über Sie gesagt wird, dass sie sich seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren lieben, obschon Sie eigentlich Feinde sind, dann muss das, was Sie verbindet, stark sein wie der Tod und alle Ströme überwinden.“

Erik schluckte leer. Er hatte etwas Ähnliches erwartet, aber nun überraschte ihn die gedankenvolle Tiefe des jungen Mutanten doch. Er schaute zu Charles, der nachdenklich seine Hände betrachtete, die er in seinem Schoss gefaltet hatte.

„Ich denke, dass uns etwas verbindet, das im weitesten Sinne vergleichbar ist mit dem, was Salomon beschreibt“, sagte Erik dann.

Charles hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an.

„Gehört auch Leidenschaft dazu?“ fragte Kurt. „Körperliche Leidenschaft? Bitte verzeihen Sie die Frage, aber sie ist sehr wichtig für mich.“

Erik war für einen Moment unsicher. Die Frage ging weit. Sehr weit. Liebe war das eine. Sie war akzeptiert, auch zwischen Männern. Körperliche Leidenschaft hingegen war ein ganz anderes Thema. Aber da sagte Charles, ruhig und sachlich:

„Die Kraft, die Salomon beschreibt, resultiert aus der Verbindung von Liebe und Leidenschaft. Damit ist auch körperliche Leidenschaft gemeint. Sie erlaubt es erst, Liebe sinnlich und mit ganzem Wesen zu erleben. Sie erlaubt Augenblicke vollständiger Verschmelzung, erlaubt, Liebe zu wissen als wahrer Teil des unmittelbaren Seins. Sie gibt ihr erst diese unwiderstehliche, ganzheitliche Kraft. Mental, psychisch und physisch. Und ich wage zu behaupten, auch spirituell. Körperliche Leidenschaft ist auch Teil der Verbindung zwischen Erik und mir. Sie werden allerdings verstehen, dass wir in diesem halböffentlichen Rahmen nicht darauf eingehen können. Ich bitte Sie, dies in Ihren Fragen zu berücksichtigen.“

Es war für ein paar Sekunden still in der Klasse. Dann meldete sich ein Mutant und fragte, vorsichtig:

„Tut es nicht wahnsinnig weh, den Menschen, den man liebt, gegen sich zu haben? Wird man da nicht wütend? Ich meine, den Freund wünscht man sich doch an seiner Seite.“

Charles atmete langsam ein und aus. Erik schwieg. Es war für ihn klar, dass Charles die Frage beantworten würde. Charles sagte, überraschend sachlich:

„Es ist sehr schmerzhaft, weil man verlassen wird. Natürlich ist da Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer. Natürlich zweifelt man. In unserem Fall hat sich aber gezeigt, dass die Liebe stärker ist.“

 

***

 

„Habt ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit? Ich wollte mit euch reden.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Charles. „Setz dich.“

Sie sassen draussen im Garten an einem der Tischchen und tranken Kaffee wie meistens nach dem Abendessen. Ororo, mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, setzte sich zu ihnen. Im sommerlichen Abendlicht spielten ein paar Schüler Fussball auf der Wiese. Irgendwo aus einem offenen Fenster tönte eine Violine. Im Hintergrund Kreischen, Planschen und Lachen vom Pool. Es war noch warm draussen. Nur ein leichter Abendwind streifte durch die Bäume des Parks, liess die Blätter leise rascheln. In der Ferne das Klappern und Klimpern von Besteck und Geschirr. Die Küchencrew war noch am Aufräumen und Abwaschen.

„Es geht um den Philosophieunterricht“, sagte Ororo ausweichend und ihr Blick auf Moira, die mit Charles und Erik am Tischchen sass und an ihrem Weinglas nippte, machte klar, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie in ihrer Gegenwart frei sprechen konnte.

„Soll ich euch allein lassen?“ fragte Moira. 

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig“, antwortete Charles freundlich. Und zu Storm, die mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen kerzengerade auf dem Stuhl sass: „Was gibt es, Ororo?“

„Du und Erik, ihr habt vor einer Philosophieklasse gesagt, dass ihr miteinander Sex habt.“

Charles verzog das Gesicht, offensichtlich überrumpelt von der ungeschminkten Aussage. Moira stellte das Weinglas abrupt auf dem Tisch ab. Erik sah, dass sie erbleichte.

„Wir wurden gefragt und haben ehrlich geantwortet. Wir sagten es nicht von uns aus“, sagte Charles.

„Damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Mir ist es egal, ob ihr wieder miteinander schlaft oder nicht. Aber vor einer Klasse darüber reden, das ist … ungeschickt, und ich möchte euch dringend bitten, in Zukunft von solchen Unterrichtsthemen abzusehen oder sie besser vorzubereiten.“ Ororo war deutlich verärgert. Ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten Charles an.

„Das Thema Liebe und Leidenschaft kam von den Schülern“, beruhigte Charles. „Und die Klasse, in der es aufkam, besteht ausschliesslich aus jungen Erwachsenen, die selber erste Erfahrungen damit machen. Ich sehe nicht, weshalb das nicht Platz haben kann.“

Charles‘ Augen waren ganz offen und blau. Sein Blick lag auf Ororo, die ernst und steif im Stuhl sass. Das schwarze T-Shirt mit dem Stehkragen und der harte Kontrast zu ihrem weissen Haarbusch gaben ihr eine Aura von Strenge. Die muskulösen Arme, vom T-Shirt unverdeckt, liessen Kraft und Durchhaltewillen erahnen.

„Es gibt Schülerinnen und Schüler, die es aufgewühlt hat“, sagte sie. „Zwei von ihnen sind zu mir gekommen. Ich habe lange mit ihnen geredet. Ihr reisst Themen auf, die für einige sehr schwierig sind und nachbetreut werden sollten. Viele kommen aus bürgerlich konservativem Haus. Sex zwischen Personen gleichen Geschlechts ist nicht allen hier selbstverständlich.“

Charles nickte nachdenklich.

„Verstehe“, sagte er. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Klasse im Sexualunterricht auf das Thema zurückkommt und es auch psychologisch anschaut. Und vielleicht auch kulturhistorisch. Ich rede mit Sera. Ich denke, das ist eine gute erste Massnahme.“

„Mach‘s bald, ja?“ sagte Ororo. Es tönte fordernd. Sie hatte ihre Tasse Tee noch immer nicht angerührt.

„Umgehend. Welche Schülerinnen oder Schüler haben sich bei dir gemeldet?“

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen. Unser Gespräch war vertraulich.“

„Okay. Ist sonst noch etwas zu dem Thema?“ Charles war jetzt klar und bestimmend. „Hast DU noch Fragen?“

Ororos schwarze Augen musterten Charles eindringlich. 

„Nein“, sagte sie dann. „Aber du solltest der Klasse fachkundige Ansprechpersonen bezeichnen. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, hinter euch aufzuräumen.“

„Tut mir leid, Ororo", sagte Charles. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Probleme geben könnte.“

Ororo nickte steif, griff dann nach der Teetasse. Erik betrachtete sie, wie sie die Tasse mit beiden Händen zum Mund führte und trank. Sie war perfekt geschminkt und manikürt wie immer. Trotz eines harten Schultages war ihr nichts von Müdigkeit oder Erschöpfung anzumerken. Ihr verschlossener Ernst gab der vollkommenen Ästhetik ihrer Erscheinung einen kühlen Hauch. Und hätte sie nicht die Teetasse in einem einzigen Zug geleert, den Mund mit dem Handrücken abgewischt, so hätte man sie leicht für affektiert halten können. Erik wusste, wie rebellisch sie sein konnte und wie kaltblütig sie im Kampf stand, ganze Wettersysteme verschob, zerpflückte und neu zusammensetzte. Sie war eine der mächtigsten Mutantinnen überhaupt.

Ororo stand auf. Der Abendwind blies ihr das weisse Haar ins Gesicht. Hohe, schlanke Gestalt in Schwarz. Eine Kriegerin.

„Ich wollte euch den Abend nicht verderben“, sagte sie, „aber die Kids sind mir wichtiger.“

Klare Ansage. Sie ging. Sie liess die leere Teetasse zurück. Sie liess einen erleichterten Charles zurück. Eine verwirrte Moira. Und Erik, der alles schweigend beobachtet hatte.

Lange Minuten war es still draussen am kleinen Tischchen im Park. Moira trank ihr Weinglas leer und stand auf. Ruhig. Sie sagte nichts. Keine Erklärung. Keine Fragen. Kein Gruss. Kein „gute Nacht“ oder „bis morgen“. Sie schaute weder Erik noch Charles an. Sie ging einfach weg. 

„Moira?“ Charles‘ Gesicht war sorgenvoll.

„Lass sie“, sagte Erik, als Charles sich mit dem Rollstuhl vom Tischchen abstiess und ihr nachfahren wollte. „Gib ihr etwas Zeit.“

Erik schaute ihr nach, zusammen mit Charles. Moira ging ohne Hast auf den hellen Steinplatten, ging hoch erhobenen Kopfes von ihnen weg. Ohne sich umzudrehen. Stolz und sicher. Weicher Gang, lautlos in ihren flachen Sandalen.

Das war nicht gut. Erik wusste es. Das war alles gar nicht gut. Auf Charles Stirn hatten sich Falten gebildet. Er schaute Erik fragend an. Zweifelnd.

„Stehst du auch noch zu uns, wenn es Probleme gibt?“ fragte Erik. Es klang nachdenklicher und bitterer als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Charles schaute ihm prüfend und lange in die Augen, bevor er sagte, knapp und klar, aber mit einem Hauch von Unmut in der Stimme:

„Ja. Natürlich.“

 

***

 

Erik liebte es, neben Charles aufzuwachen. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, neben seinem Geliebten zu liegen, nackt beide, Charles‘ Haut berühren zu können, über den warmen Rücken zu streichen, die weiche Flanke. Charles‘ verschlafenes Seufzen, sein träges Drehen, traumtrunkene Zärtlichkeit im Halbschlaf. Der Geruch und die Wärme des anderen. Stumme Nähe. Gemeinsame Stille. Draussen ein neuer Sommertag.

Die Sonne schien bereits, beleuchtete die Vorhänge, die sich im leichten Morgenwind blähten, warf durch den dünnen Stoff einen Lichtfleck an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Weit weg das Geläut einer Kirche, das die Gläubigen zum Gottesdienst rief. Es war schon spät. Es war Sonntag.

Erik stand auf, ging ins Bad, duschte sich. Er hatte am Vorabend Charles begleitet nach oben in die kleine Wohnung, war hier geblieben. Er hatte frische Kleidung mitgenommen, wissend, dass er die Nacht hier verbringen, dass sie ausschlafen würden. Sie hatten noch lange geredet. Die halbe Nacht. Moira hatte beschlossen, die Schule zu verlassen. 

„Wenn sie gehen möchte, dann ist das okay“, hatte Charles gesagt. „Ich werde sie nicht aufhalten.“

„Du brauchst sie als Kontakt zum CIA“, hatte Erik zu denken gegeben. 

„Ich weiss. Trotzdem werde ich sie nicht aufhalten.“

„Sie ist DIE Expertin für Mutanten. Wir sind auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr angewiesen, Charles. Willst du nicht wenigstens mit ihr reden?“

„Das habe ich getan.“

„Und?“

„Sie sagt, dass sie etwas Zeit braucht. Und etwas Distanz. Sie wird wieder mehr für den CIA arbeiten und wieder in ihrem Appartement in der Stadt wohnen.“

„Hat sie einen Grund genannt?“

„Der Grund ist klar, oder?“

„Nein, er ist mir nicht klar. Ich meine, sie war die ganze Zeit hier. Sie hat doch mitbekommen, dass zwischen uns etwas ist. Sie ist dir nahe, war ständig in deiner Nähe. Warum reagiert sie erst jetzt?“

„Weil sie es gehört hat von Ororo.“

„Und vorher war sie blind und taub?“

Charles schwieg. Und Erik begann zu ahnen, was hier vorging.

„Hast du eingegriffen?“ fragte er. „Ihre Wahrnehmung manipuliert?“

„Ich habe sie unterstützt in dem, was sie selber tat. Sie hatte Angst vor der Wahrheit und hat sie sich vom Leib gehalten. Sie erlebt dasselbe zum zweiten Mal. Da sind noch Ahnungen und Emotionen, wenn auch unbewusst. Sie hat weggeschaut, nicht wahrhaben wollen.“

„Du könntest ihr die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Ororo nehmen.“

„Das werde ich nicht tun, Erik. Ich habe mich genug an ihr versündigt. Und ich will, dass wir, du und ich, ohne Täuschung und in Wahrheit leben.“

Ohne Täuschung und in Wahrheit. Erik drehte den Wasserhahn der Dusche zu, griff nach dem Tuch. Was war Wahrheit? Er liebte Charles. Das war Wahrheit. Trotzdem war sein Herz nicht frei vom Wunsch, wieder zu gehen. Er lag wie die trockene Erbse unter den Matratzen der Prinzessin. Egal wie viele Matratzen er auch immer darauf legen würde: er würde die Erbse immer spüren. Ein winziges störendes Etwas unter all dem Glück und der Liebe und dem Frieden. Eine winzige Erbse, die immer auf dieselbe Stelle drückte. Kaum spürbar zwar, aber die Stelle wurde immer wunder und empfindlicher.

Erik wusste nicht, woher der Impuls kam, wegzugehen. Er hatte ihn immer in sich getragen, hatte es nie lange ausgehalten. Das Glück nicht ausgehalten. War es, weil sein Körper satt war, seine Leidenschaft gestillt? Weil er den Mann besass, den er liebte? Weil er das Ziel erreicht und damit verloren hatte? Wie der Bogenschütze, der das Tier erlegt und sich daran freut. Und wenn er gegessen und geteilt hat, wieder loszieht, weil sein Ziel die Jagd ist, das Suchen, das Pirschen, das Frieren, das Warten. Das Spannen der Sehne, das Zielen, die Verbindung mit dem Tier, die Ruhe, das Anhalten des Atems, das Loslassen, das Treffen. Weil sein Zuhause das Unterwegssein ist, seine Heimat das Suchen.


	9. Glasperlen

Der Alarm kam mitten in der Arbeit. Erik war mit Emely am Wassertürme bauen, als ihn Charles‘ Aufruf wie ein Blitz durchfuhr. Emely liess erschrocken den Wasserturm, den sie durch den Park balanciert hatte, fallen. Wassermassen klatschten an Baumstämme, spritzen in alle Richtungen, prasselten schwer auf den Rasen.

„Emely, komm! Schnell!“

Erik nahm das Mädchen an der Hand und rannte mit ihm ins Haus. In der Schule herrschte Aufregung und Chaos. Jemand hatte den akustischen Alarm ausgelöst. Die an- und abschwellende Sirene heulte durch die Räume, widerhallte von überall her. Schülerinnen und Schüler rannten durcheinander, suchten die Abgänge zu den geheimen Schutzräumen im Untergeschoss. Charles hatte mehrere davon nachrüsten lassen nach der verheerenden Explosion, die mit der Zerstörung von Cerebro einhergegangen war. Erik drückte Emely an eine der Gleitstangen, an denen man ins Untergeschoss rutschen konnte. Dann kämpfte er sich zurück in den Korridor. Wo war Charles? Der Alarm war von ihm gekommen. Was war geschehen?

Die Antwort kam umgehend. Draussen war das Knattern von mehreren Helikoptern zu hören. Gleichzeitig fuhren Dutzende gepanzerter Militärfahrzeuge vor das Gebäude. Schützen mit Raketengeschossen huschten schnell und geduckt durch den Park, verteilten sich rund um die Schule, legten die Waffen auf das Gebäude an. Erik dirigierte die letzten Schülerinnen und Schüler hinunter ins Untergeschoss.

Draussen war ein Megaphon zu hören. William Strykers Stimme durchbebte die alten Mauern.

„Die Schule ist umstellt, Professor X. Ihren Schülern wird nichts geschehen. Wir interessieren uns nur für Sie und Magneto. Wir wissen, dass Sie beide hier sind. Liefern Sie sich aus. Andernfalls werden meine Männer die Schule in Schutt und Asche schiessen.“

„Erik, geh hinunter zu den anderen!“ 

Es war Charles, der mit seinem Rollstuhl den Korridor entlang kam. 

„Nein, Charles. Du hast gehört, was Stryker will.“

„In den Untergrund, los! Benutzt die Fluchtwege. Wir evakuieren das Haus.“

„Aber …“

„Stryker will in die Labors. Er sucht etwas. Das mit uns ist nur Taktik. Er wird versuchen, an unsere neusten Entwicklungen zu kommen. Geh runter. Macht alles dicht. Ich halte ihn hin.“

Erik zögerte. Aber Charles war bereits weg, war durch die Eingangshalle zur Tür gerollt und öffnete sie. Erik widerstand dem spontanen Impuls, ihm zu folgen. Wenn es stimmte, was Charles sagte, dann brauchten ihn die anderen unten um das Labor zu schützen.

Erik ging zur nächsten Flucht-Gleitstange und liess sich daran hinunter gleiten in die Triage-Kammer. Die Türe zum unterirdischen Hochtechnologie-Komplex öffnete sich automatisch, als er auf sie zuging. Das System erkannte ihn. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem kräftigen Sauggeräusch _Ffffft_ wieder hinter ihm, verriegelte sich für Unbefugte.

Logan, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Elizabeth und Mystique hatten bereits alle Schülerinnen und Schüler im Schutzraum versammelt.

„Stryker will in unsere Labors“, sagte Erik. „Wir evakuieren über Fluchtgang B. Jean und Mystique, ihr geht mit den Kindern und Jugendlichen und schützt sie. Nehmt den Nightcrawler als Boten mit. Die anderen Erwachsenen bleiben hier, auch Quicksilver und Scott. Wir müssen unsere Labors sichern.“

Unruhe sofort. Jean und Mystique nahmen die Schülerschar zusammen und machten sich mit ihnen hastig auf den Weg. Hank ging voran in die Schaltzentrale. Er wirkte wild entschlossen und tatkräftig, war mehr Beast als Hank. Er löste mit Passwörtern Verriegelungen, betätigte Mechanismen, öffnete Räume und geheime Verstecke.

„Logan, Quicksilver, alle Waffen müssen in die Schutzkammern. Los! Ororo, Scott ihr übernehmt die chemischen Labors. Erik, die neuen Senkrechtstarter müssen in die Tarnhangars.“

Erik keuchte. Die neu entwickelten Aufklärungs- und Kampfflugzeuge mit ihren Tarnhüllen waren schwierig zu fassen, und obschon Hank die Bremsklötze entfernt und die Arretierungen gelöst hatte, kostete es Erik alle Kraft, die Maschinen die Rampe hinunter in den darunterliegenden Hangar gleiten zu lassen. Erik musste die Maschinen halten, sie langsam führen, ohne sie zu beschädigen. Es war extrem anstrengend. Aber es ging nicht anders. Die Zeit reichte nicht, die Maschinen anzuwerfen und hinunter zu fahren. Es musste schnell gehen. Hank verschloss den Boden über den Flugzeugen. Dann rief er die anderen zusammen, versiegelte alle Tarnkammern und aktivierte die Sprengsätze. 

„Los, alle in den Fluchtgang B. Hier kann es schnell ungemütlich werden.“

Charles. Charles war noch oben und hielt die Angreifer hin. Bisher war kein einziger Schuss gefallen. Das Gebäude war evakuiert, alle neuen Technologien versteckt, die Selbstzerstörung der Labors auf Abruf. Für Erik war klar, dass er zu Charles musste.

„Geht“, sagte er zu Hank. „Ich kümmere mich um Charles.“

Hank nickte schweigend. Hank wusste, wie es um sie stand, um ihn, Erik. Und um Charles. Hank war von Anfang an dabei gewesen, hatte ihre allererste Verliebtheit erlebt, ihre Kämpfe und Qualen. Und ihr Glück. Er hatte miterlebt, wie sie sich im Flugzeug gestritten hatten, verzweifelt in ihrer Liebe. Er hatte immer verstanden, was sie einander bedeuteten. Er verstand auch jetzt. Erik war unendlich dankbar für die schweigende Zustimmung.

Erik stieg hoch ins Erdgeschoss, ging durch die Eingangshalle zur Tür, öffnete sie vorsichtig und spähte hinaus. Charles sass in seinem Rollstuhl, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er hielt sich seinen Kopf und atmete schwer. Die schwer bewaffneten Militärs standen reglos da und starrten mit offenen Mündern vor sich hin. Sie schienen ganz und gar abwesend. Erik brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Charles sie mental in Schach hielt, sie lähmte mit einem Trugbild, das er ihnen suggerierte. Erik ging hinaus, schaute hinunter auf Charles, dessen Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzogen war. Erik legte die Hand auf Charles Schulter. Charles öffnete die Augen. Ein himmelblauer Blick fand Erik. Und Erik wusste, dass Charles verstand, dass alle in Sicherheit, die Labors geräumt waren. Im selben Moment brach der Bann, mit dem der Professor die Militärs hingehalten hatte.

 

***

 

„Es ist eine Glasperle“, sagte Charles.

Erik fühlte Charles' warme Fingerspitzen, die nach seiner Hand tasteten, darüber strichen. Er öffnete die Hand. Charles legte etwas hinein. Etwas Rundes, Glattes. Es war kühl und fühlte sich tröstlich an. Eine Glasperle. Vielleicht. Es war stockdunkel. Nichts zu sehen. Erik sass neben Charles am Boden an einer Wand. Sie sassen eng aneinander gelehnt. Erik schloss seine Hand um das runde Ding, legte den Kopf zurück an die Wand und machte die Augen zu.

„Als Kind habe ich mit Glasperlen gespielt“, sagte er leise. „Wir haben eine Bahn gebaut aus Holzstangen, in die wir Rillen geschnitzt haben.“

„Ich habe sie geworfen“, sagte Charles. „Im Gras. Im Sand. Und ich habe sie überall herunterkullern lassen, wo es möglich war.“

Erik lächelte.

„Wir auch“, sagte er.

„Ich habe sie ins Wasser gelegt. Sie haben dann ihre Farben so wunderschön gezeigt. Und die Sonne hat hineingeschienen und sie haben geleuchtet.“ Charles stiess die Luft aus durch die Nase. „Mein Stiefvater lachte mich aus, sagte, ich spiele wie ein Mädchen. Deshalb habe ich es nur noch heimlich getan. Ich hatte immer Glasperlen im Hosensack. Ich habe sie einzeln den Mädchen verschenkt, die ich mochte.“

Erik schmunzelte. 

„Hat es etwas gebracht?“ fragte er.

„Nein. Keine wollte mich küssen für ein Stück Glas.“

Sie lachten beide leise. Erik legte den Arm um Charles‘ Schulter, zog ihn zu sich und drückte sein Gesicht an seinen Hals.

„Ich küsse dich gerne für ein Stück Glas“, flüsterte er.

„Ich weiss. Du bist der einzige“. Charles‘ Hand für ein paar Sekunden in Eriks Haar, zärtlich. „Sie ist blau“, sagte Charles leise. „Meine schönste. Ich behielt sie bis zuletzt.“

„Dass du sie noch hast“, wunderte sich Erik.

„Ich bewahrte sie auf. Keine Ahnung warum. Sie lag seit Jahren in meiner Schreibtischschublade. Als der Alarm kam, nahm ich sie mit. Zufall. Eingebung. Oder was weiss ich. Vorsehung.“

Vorsehung. Erik holte tief Luft.

„Vielleicht ist es die letzte Gelegenheit, sie zu verschenken“, sagte Charles nachdenklich, als habe er Eriks Gedanken gelesen.

Erik schwieg. Die Kugel lag angenehm in seiner Hand. Wie der Kiesel mit den beiden Quarzadern, nur kleiner und vollkommener.

Sie sassen seit vielen Stunden in diesem dunklen Raum. Eine winzige Isolierzelle. Manchmal gab es für eine Weile schwaches Licht in verschiedenen Farben. Danach war wieder undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Man hatte ihnen ein Serum gespritzt. Beiden. Charles Telepathie war weg. Er konnte die anderen Mutanten nicht erreichen. Eriks magnetische Kraft war erloschen. Er hatte vergeblich versucht, das Blechgeschirr zu bewegen, in welchem man ihnen Essen brachte. Es reagierte nicht.

Hank hatte ein Serum entwickelt, das Mutationen unterdrückte, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Hank selber nahm es, um mit seinem Äusseren die Menschen nicht zu erschrecken. Hank hatte auch das Medikament entwickelt, das Charles‘ Lähmung überbrückte – allerdings auf Kosten der telepathischen Fähigkeit. Hank war ein genialer Wissenschaftler. Er hatte eine Lösung gefunden. Und wenn Hank es konnte, so konnten es andere wahrscheinlich auch – irgendwann. Hatten Strykers Leute nach Hanks Serum gesucht in den Labors? Aber warum, wenn sie ein eigenes entwickelt hatten, mit dem sie Mutanten lahmlegen konnten? Und dies nicht nur für ein paar Stunden. Die Wirkung hielt seit sie hier waren.

Wie ging es den anderen? Waren sie entkommen? Waren sie noch am Leben? Waren sie gefangen und Versuchskaninchen wie er und Charles? Hatte Hank die Sprengsätze ausgelöst, die Laboratorien zerstört? Stand die Schule noch? Suchte jemand nach ihnen?

„Als Kind“, sagte Charles leise, „habe ich einmal alle meinen Glasperlen in den flachen Gartenteich gelegt. Ich habe jeder einzelnen einen Platz gesucht. Eine lag bei den Seerosen, die andere neben einem Stein, die dritte auf altem Laub. Eine lag bei der Wasserdüse, aus der das Wasser an die Oberfläche quoll. Und so weiter. Ich legte jede einzeln. Sie waren meine Schönheiten, die ich liebte. Ich liess sie tagelang im Teich, besuchte sie mehrmals täglich. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen. Ich redete mit ihnen. Sie waren meine Vertrauten. Sie hörten mir zu. Und sie waren einsam wie ich. Alle. Einsam und trotzdem so schön. Sie waren mein Geheimnis. Sie fielen niemandem auf. Niemand ging je zum Teich.“

Erik schwieg, die Perle in der Hand, die Augen geschlossen, eng an Charles gelehnt. Er wusste, wie schwierig Charles‘ Kindheit gewesen war. Der Tod des Vaters. Der Verrat der Mutter. Die Aggression des Stiefbruders. Jahrelanger Missbrauch. Charles hatte es ihm irgendwann einmal erzählt, vor langer Zeit. Zuflucht bei ein paar Glasperlen. Geheime Schätze. Schönheit in einer Welt voller Qual.

„Dann kam ein Gewitter und ich musste sie retten“, erzählte Charles. „Ich stieg in den Teich. Es regnete, donnerte und blitzte. Der Sturm wühlte die Wasseroberfläche auf, meine Füsse den Boden. Ich sah kaum etwas. Aber ich gab nicht auf. Ich weiss noch, dass ich weinte. Ich fand nicht alle. Zwei fehlten. Ich trauerte um sie. Ich suchte noch wochenlang nach ihnen, aber sie waren weg. Mein Stiefvater schlug mich, weil ich nass und schmutzig ins Haus kam, und ich musste ohne Abendessen ins Bett.“

Erik hörte schweigend zu. Auch, als Charles sagte, nach langer, stummer Pause:

„Manchmal denke ich, mein ganzes Leben ist ein Spiel mit Glasperlen geblieben. Irgendwann war es kein buntes Glas mehr sondern Menschen. Lebende Wesen. Jedes anders als das andere und auf seine eigene Art schön. Wie die Glasperlen. Ich suchte sie, hütete sie, versteckte sie, schützte sie. Ich liebte sie. Ich legte sie in Wasser und an die Sonne um ihre Schönheit leuchten zu lassen. Ich gab ihnen einen eigenen, speziellen Platz in meinem Teich. Ich rettete sie unter Tränen. Ich verlor sie und trauerte um sie. Und ich wurde immer von irgendwem dafür bestraft.“ 

Nach einer Weile fuhr Charles fort:

„Die Schule ist ein riesiges Glasperlenspiel. Eingesammelte Perlen. Sie sind so schön. So eigen und so verschieden. Und niemand sieht ihre Schönheit. Niemand will sie.“

„Diesmal fallen sie auf im Teich“, sagte Erik. „Sie stören, weil sie nicht dorthin gehören. Weil sie leuchten, widernatürlich in ihrer Schönheit.“

Charles schnaubte, lachte leise.

„Danke“, sagte er. „Und die Lösung liegt auf der Hand: man muss den Teich reinigen, die Glasperlen entfernen und zertreten.“

„Oder sie einsammeln und verborgen aufbewahren“, fügte Erik an. [style type="italic"]Solange, bis sie viele sind und stark genug, um sich den Patz zu verschaffen, der ihnen zusteht. [/style][style type="italic"]Dann wird es Teiche voller Glasperlen geben. Eine bunte, leuchtende Welt voller Schönheit.[/style] Erik sagte es nicht. Und Charles konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen.

 

***

 

Erik schrak hoch und wusste im nächsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass jemand bei ihnen war. Es war stockdunkel aber er spürte die Gegenwart eines Wesens, die Feuchte, den Geruch nach Haut. Schneller, unterdrückter Atem. Er setzte sich auf.

„Wer ist da?“ fragte er.

„Erik?“ fragte jemand scheu zurück.

„Ja. Bist du das, Kurt?“

„Ja, ich bin es, der Nightcrawler.“

Erik stand auf, weckte Charles, der neben ihm auf der Matratze lag.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“

„Jean hat euch gefunden. Irgendwie über eine Glasperle, die sie als mentalen Marker benutzt hat. Sie hat mich telepathisch hierher gelenkt. Wir waren nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert. Ich brauchte mehrere Anläufe um die Zelle zu treffen. Ich war hier schon überall.“

„Sind noch andere von uns hier?“

„Später. Wir müssen weg.“

„Hast du Licht?“

„Kein Licht. Licht löst sofort Alarm aus. Los, kommt.“

Nightcrawlers tastende Arme fanden Erik und Charles, und im nächsten Augenblick verwischte alles in einem schwindelig drehenden Nebel.

Das nächste, was Erik wahrnahm, war ein seltsam tonloses [style type="italic"]Blob[/style] in seinen Ohren und das Gefühl einer Membran, die riss. Sie standen in Charles‘ Arbeitszimmer in der Schule. Charles stand neben ihm, hielt sich für einen schwindligen Moment an seinem Arm fest. Der Nightcrawler keuchte von der Anstrengung wie nach einem Langstreckenlauf.

Jean sass an Charles‘ Schreibtisch auf Charles‘ Stuhl, hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt, das Gesicht verdeckt. Jetzt hob sie langsam den Kopf und sah auf zu den drei Männern, die sich im Raum materialisiert hatten. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Die Schreibtischschublade war offen. Da, wo die blaue Glasperle für lange Jahre gelegen hatte, war der Platz leer. 

Erik nahm alles wie in Zeitlupe wahr. Er wollte etwas zu Jean sagen, aber er holte nur Luft und hielt dann erschrocken inne. Ein heftiges Brennen breitete sich schnell und unaufhaltsam in seinem Körper aus, füllte ihn mit einem unerträglichen, satanischen Schmerz. Erik glaubte zu verbrennen. Er rang nach Luft, fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Heftige Übelkeit übermannte ihn. Er hörte am Rande seines Bewusstseins noch Charles‘ Aufschrei, fühlte einen harten Griff an seinem Oberarm, dann sackte alles weg.


	10. Wege

„Erik?“

Eine sanfte Hand fuhr über Eriks Stirn, durch sein Haar. Eine vertraute Hand. So eng vertraut, als sei es seine eigene. Die Berührung. Der Druck der Finger. Die Wärme. Die Schwingung, die davon ausging. Erik staunte über das Wohlbefinden, das sie hinterliess.

„Schau mich an, Erik.“

Es war Charles. Ja, jetzt war es klar. Es war Charles. Auch diese Wärmemasse dicht neben ihm. Das musste Charles sein. Erik versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Die Lider waren schwer, widerstanden. Die Hand streichelte durch sein Haar.

„Erik.“

War Charles neben ihm? Oder in seinem Kopf? Oder beides? Erik kämpfte darum, seine Augen zu öffnen. Tonnenschwere Sandsäcke. Kaum zu bewältigen. Er blinzelte durch den winzigen Spalt. Es war dämmrig. Charles sass bei ihm auf dem Bett. Die blauen Augen blickten ihn an. Dann lächelte Charles.

„Es wird bald besser“, sagte jemand. Es war Hanks Stimme.

„Was ist passiert?“ Erik fragte es, aber sein Mund bewegte sich nicht. Wahrscheinlich kam kein Ton aus ihm heraus. Er wusste es nicht sicher. Seine Sinne waren wie zubetoniert.

„Das Serum, das sie uns gespritzt haben, reagiert auf Licht“, antwortete Charles. „Du hast deine Magnetkraft wieder. Aber sei vorsichtig damit. Du hast mein Arbeitszimmer zerlegt.“

„Nicht mit Absicht.“

„Du wurdest zum Glück schnell ohmmächtig.“

Erik erinnerte sich an den heftig einfahrenden, feurigen Schmerz, der ihm das Bewusstsein geraubt hatte. Sein Körper fühlte sich noch immer zerschlagen und wund an. Er hob die Hand, schaute sie an. Sie sah normal aus, auch wenn sie unangenehm taub war.

„Hank hat dir etwas gespritzt, das die fremde Substanz schnell abbaut“, sagte Charles.

Erik streckte sich, bewegte sich. Die Muskeln schienen zu funktionieren, wenn auch mühsam. Er setzte sich auf. Leichter Schwindel.

„Okay?“ fragte Hank, der etwas weiter im Zimmer hinter Charles stand.

Erik nickte. „Wie lange war ich weg?“

„Ein paar Stunden“, antwortete Hank. „Das Licht hat das Serum zersetzt, das man euch gespritzt hat. Eine der abgespaltenen Substanzen greift das Nervensystem an. Deine Magnetkraft hat sich regeneriert, aber in Schüben und völlig chaotisch. Charles‘ telepathische Kräfte übrigens auch. Er wurde ebenfalls ohnmächtig, aber Jean konnte ihn stabilisieren, als er wieder zu sich kam. Dich haben wir sicherheitshalber sediert, bis sich dein Zustand einigermassen normalisiert hatte.“

„Was ist mit der Schule?“ fragte Erik vorsichtig, als die Erinnerung ihn wieder einholte. Die Evakuierung über den Fluchtgang B, die Versiegelung der Laboratorien, die Selbstzerstörungs-Anlage.

„Strykers Leute stürmten das Haus, nachdem sie euch überwältigt hatten“, sagte Hank. „Wir waren alle in Sicherheit. Sie haben im medizinischen Labor die Selbstzerstörung ausgelöst und wahrscheinlich Männer verloren. Als wir zurückkamen, fanden wir Blut.“

„Haben sie etwas gefunden?“

„Mein Laborbuch. Es war nicht in den geschützten Forschungslabors im Untergeschoss. Es lag im Chemieraum der Schule. Es sind Skizzen und Formeln darin, die sie auf die richtige Spur bringen könnten.“

„Das, was sie jetzt haben, taugt ja nicht wirklich“, knurrte Erik. Seine Hände und Unterarme waren noch immer taub. Er hatte einen eigenartigen, unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund, bitter wie Galle.

„Ihr Serum zersetzt sich zwar am Tageslicht“, erklärte Hank. „Aber abgesehen davon unterdrückt es die Mutationen für längere Zeit oder sogar für immer. In diesem Punkt ist es dem unseren deutlich überlegen.“

„Es wirkt aber offensichtlich nur solange, wie man die Mutanten im Dunkeln halten kann. Das ist untauglich.“

„Wenn Strykers Experten die Lichtempfindlichkeit stabilisieren können, haben wir ein Problem.“ Hank war deutlich sauer. Und er war besorgt.

„Wir holen dein Laborbuch zurück und eliminieren Strykers Experten“, sagte Erik entschlossen, und die Aussicht auf einen Einsatz, auf ein Abenteuer, auf eine schnelle Lösung des Problems, kribbelte durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Charles legte die Hand auf seinen Arm, als Erik aufstehen wollte.

„Nicht so schnell. Du musst zuerst ganz genesen und deine magnetischen Kräfte wieder im Griff haben. Danach schauen wir gemeinsam, was wir tun können.“

„Willst du warten, bis sie ein Serum entwickelt haben, das uns für immer lahmlegt?“ fragte Erik. Er konnte den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall nicht unterdrücken. Es juckte ihn zu handeln. Und zwar sofort.

„Erik“, sagte Charles beschwichtigend und drückte leicht Eriks Arm.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Erik schaute in das vertraute Blau und fühlte etwas in sich schmelzen. Und er fühlte gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Ärger darüber, dass er sich aufhalten liess. Dass er sich abhalten liess von etwas, das er als wichtig und dringlich erachtete. Erik schluckte leer, als er spürte, wie Charles sich aus seinem Kopf zurückzog, sanft, ihm den Raum gab, den er für seinen Ärger brauchte. Die blauen Augen weich. Erik wurde erneut überspült von Wärme, die aus seinem eigenen Körper kam und sein Herz ausfüllte. Ausfüllte bis zum Überlaufen.

„Ich liebe dich, Charles“, sagte er leise. Er wusste nicht, warum er es sagte. Ausgerechnet jetzt. In Anwesenheit von Hank. Warum sein Herz gerade jetzt überlief, voll von Liebe. Erik schaute tief in die Augen des Freundes. In die Trauer darin. Und er wusste im selben Augenblick, dass es ein erstes Zeichen von Abschied war.

 

***

 

„Ich werde in ihre Labors eindringen, sie ausspionieren und alles vernichten, was vernichtet werden muss“, sagte Mystique sachlich. Sie sass im Sessel des Konferenzraumes, aufmüpfig, entschlossen, die Beine übereinander geschlagen. 

„Ich begleite dich“, bot Erik an.

„Nein.“ Mystiques Stimme war klar und eindeutig. Sie drehte sich zu Erik und sagte: „Ich gehe allein. So habe ich die besten Chancen.“

„Zum Ausspionieren ja“, entgegnete Charles. „Aber wenn es darum geht, etwas zu vernichten oder wenn es zu Kampfhandlungen kommt, dann ist das suboptimal.“

„Okay. Dann nehme ich Quicksilver mit.“

„Du brauchst jemanden, der kampfstark ist.“

„Ich gehe mit“, sagte Logan ruhig.

„Nein. Lasst es uns so minimalinvasiv wie möglich halten“, argumentierte Mystique. „Ich gehe rein und spioniere alles aus, schaue, was ich tun kann ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie erwarten ohne Zweifel einen Gegenschlag von uns. Wir werden diese Erwartung unterlaufen.“

„Wir müssen schnell sein“, sagte Hank. „Bevor sie meine Formeln verstanden haben.“

„Wenn wir allen, die am Serum arbeiten, die Gedächtnisdaten löschen könnten: was würden wir gewinnen?“ fragte Charles.

Alle schauten ihn an.

„Alles“, sagte Hank langsam. „Sie müssten von vorne beginnen. Vorausgesetzt, wir vernichten alle bereits erstellten Seren und Proben. Du Charles, kannst Gedächtnisdaten löschen. Sonst niemand, oder? Du, Jean?“

Jean schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann ein Gedächtnis löschen, aber nicht ohne Gehirnschäden zu hinterlassen. Nur Charles kann das.“

Mystique und Charles schauten sich an.

„Wenn ich die Personen markiere, die etwas wissen, könntest du dann auf sie zugreifen?“ fragte Mystique. „So wie Jean das gemacht hat mit der Glasperle?“

Charles sah unglücklich aus. Und Jean sagte, zweifelnd:

„Das war ein mentaler Marker. Ich sah die blaue Glasperle seit Jahren daliegen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Schlüssel aus Charles Schreibtisch holte, sah ich sie. Sie prägte sich mir ein. Deshalb konnte ich nach ihr suchen. Das ist viel einfacher als nach einer komplexen und sich ständig verändernden Entität zu suchen, wie ein Mensch das ist.“

„Wenn wir Mystique mit einem Marker versehen würden, könntest du dann den Nightcrawler zu ihr lenken, so wie du es bei uns gemacht hast?“ fragte Charles. „Der Crawler könnte die von Mystique bezeichneten Leute hierher entführen und ich könnte ihnen das Gedächtnis löschen. Danach bringen wir sie zurück.“

„Ich arbeite nicht mit dem Crawler“, sagte Mystique, noch bevor Jean eine Antwort geben konnte.

Alle schauten zu ihr.

„Und warum nicht?“ fragte Hank.

„Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich arbeite nicht mit ihm. Suchen wir eine andere Lösung.“

Erik hatte bisher zugehört. Ungeduld rumorte in ihm. Sie verhandelten und diskutierten. Unterdessen lief die Zeit davon. Erik fühlte die Unruhe in sich, den Drang, endlich zu handeln. 

„Warum der Aufwand?“ fragte er. „Lasst uns ins Strykers Labors eindringen und die Sache einfach erledigen.“

„Ich möchte, wenn immer möglich, subtiler vorgehen“, sagte Charles.

„Subtiler? War Stryker etwa subtil? Er hat unsere Labors zerstört. Er hat uns überfallen! Und er hat unsere Daten.“ Erik fühlte seinen Ärger mit Macht hochquellen. Sie plauderten hier seit mehr als einer Stunde über taktische Manöver statt zu handeln. Es zerrte an seinen Nerven. Seine Geduld war endgültig zu Ende.

Charles‘ Blick auf ihm.

„Wir sind nicht Stryker“, sagte Charles ruhig. „Wir werden versuchen, das Problem präzise und nachhaltig zu lösen.“

Es war einfach eine Antwort, keine Zurechtweisung. Eriks wusste es. Trotzdem entzündeten Charles‘ Worte etwas in ihm, das er nicht mehr im Griff hatte. Blinder Unmut stieg in ihm hoch.

„Dann macht, was ihr wollt!“

Blinde, heisse Wut. Erik stand auf und verliess den Konferenzraum. Die Türe hinter ihm fiel härter und lauter ins Schloss, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Erik eilte durch die Korridore in sein Zimmer. Er zog die Türe hinter sich zu und setzte sich schwer atmend aufs Bett. In ihm brodelte es. Unbarmherzig. Wild. Er wusste nicht genau warum. Etwas war falsch. Er sass lange da, das Gesicht mit beiden Händen bedeckt, betrachtete hilflos den heissen, unbezähmbaren Ärger in sich. Das ging so nicht. Das ging so nicht weiter. Er musste etwas ändern. Die klare Erkenntnis zerriss sein Herz. Riss es auseinander, zerfetzte es in blutende, brennende Klumpen. Scharfer Schmerz betonierte seine Brust zu. Erik versuchte zu atmen. Ruhig zu atmen.

Er hatte es immer gewusst. Wusste es, seit er hier war. Was ihn an diese Schule band, war Charles. War NUR Charles. Das war das Problem. Sein Herz war bei Charles. Und vielleicht ein bisschen bei Emely. Aber Emely würde ihren Weg finden, auch ohne ihn. Er war bei Charles zuhause, aber nicht an dieser Schule. Nicht an diesem Ort. Nicht bei diesen vielen Personen, mit denen man umgehen musste. Schulalltag war nicht seines. Absolut nicht. Er fühlte sich angebunden. Eingeklemmt. Gelangweilt. Er war nicht Lehrer, das hatte die Philosophiestunde klar gezeigt. Charles war der Lehrer, war die Vertrauensperson der jungen Mutanten. Sie glaubten ihm, hingen an seinen Lippen. Charles liebte all diese Menschen, sorgte für sie, lenkte sie. Die Schule war Charles‘ Aufgabe und Berufung. Nicht seine.

Nicht seine. Der Gedanke an Trennung von Charles presste heissen Schmerz aus seiner Brust hinauf in seine Kehle, verschloss sie. Glühender Brand stieg ihm in die Augen. Erik liess los. Es war unvermeidbar, er wusste es. Ein schluchzender Laut quoll aus ihm, als er aufgab. Tränen überfluteten ihn, stürzten mit den Beben seines Körpers aus ihm heraus. Quollen gegen dieses brennende Feuer an, das Erik versengte. Quollen und quollen und quollen. Und Erik wusste, dass es geschehen war. Dass diese Tränen sein Abschied von Charles waren.

Es dauerte lange. Erik weinte aus sich heraus, was heraus musste. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er um Charles, für Charles weinte. Um den Abschied von Charles. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust blieb. Erik wusste es aus Erfahrung. Doch die Tränen nahmen ihm seine akute Macht, schufen Raum für nächste Schritte.

Erik stand auf, als das Schlimmste vorbei war, ging zum Fenster. Als er in die Hosentasche nach seinem Taschentuch griff, berührten seine Finger die Glasperle. Er nahm sie heraus, zusammen mit dem Taschentuch. Er wischte sich die Nässe von Händen und Gesicht. Das Gröbste wenigstens. Noch immer quoll Wasser aus seinen Augen. Charles gehörte an diese Schule. Daran gab es keine Zweifel. Charles konnte hier nicht weg. Charles wurde hier gebraucht. Er, Erik, konnte hier nicht bleiben. Auch daran gab es keine Zweifel. Er gehörte nicht hierhin. Niemand brauchte ihn hier. Er musste frei sein, seinen eigenen Weg gehen. So einfach war es. Und so schwierig.

Erik öffnete das Fenster, liess die Sommerluft in sein Zimmer strömen, atmete tief durch. Er starrte hinaus in den Park, an den Fensterrahmen gelehnt. Draussen das Gezwitscher der Vögel. Irgendwo gurrte eine Taube. Ein paar Schüler spielten Fussball. Die Glasperle in seiner Hand glatt und kühl. So viel Schmerz so viele Jahre lang. So viele Tränen. So viel Schmerz und Tränen für einen einzigen Mann.

„Komm rein“, sagte Erik, als es an die Tür klopfte. Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass es Charles war.

Erik blieb am Fenster stehen, drehte sich zur Tür. Charles‘ Gesicht war voller Sorge. Er blieb mit seinem Rollstuhl bei der Tür stehen. Sie schauten sich an über den Raum hinweg. Lange und schweigend. Charles‘ Augen wurden feucht. Ganz langsam. Sein Mund war zusammengepresst vor Schmerz. Er sagte nichts.

Es war Erik, der sich als erster löste vom Fenster, zu seinem Bett ging und sich hinsetzte, die erneuten Tränen mit dem Handrücken wegwischend. Charles fuhr zu ihm, stemmte sich aus dem Rollstuhl neben Erik aufs Bett. Es brauchte keine weitere Verständigung. Sie umarmten sich. Hielten sich fest umfangen und Charles sagte, die Stimme erstickt: 

„Dann ist es jetzt also soweit.“

Erik strich über den Rücken des Freundes, zog ihn enger an sich. Er kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu um den Tränen und Emotionen Herr zu werden. Dann löste er sich sorgsam von Charles.

„Wenn ihr mich für die Mission braucht, dann bleibe ich noch solange“, sagte er.

Charles lächelte traurig.

„Mystique, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler und Storm werden den Einsatz durchführen, unterstützt von Jean. Der Crawler und Quicksilver bringen die Leute hierher und ich werde ihnen die Gedächtnisdaten löschen. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du bleiben könntest bis das erledigt ist. Wir brauchen dich vielleicht nicht für die Mission. Aber ich brauche dich.“

„Ich bleibe solange.“

„Danke.“

Charles strich sanft über Eriks Arm und Erik öffnete seine Hand. Sie schauten beide auf das blaue, runde Glas. Erinnerung an Schönheit und Spiel und Einsamkeit.

„Wir haben immer gewusst, dass es wehtun wird, nicht wahr?“ sagte Charles. „Wir wussten es schon ganz am Anfang. Wir wussten es und haben es trotzdem getan.“

„Warum hast du mir deine letzte Glasperle geschenkt?“ fragte Erik nachdenklich.

Charles brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht, weil das Spiel doch ein Ende hat. Irgendwann. Weil es einen Punkt gibt, an dem es … verstummt.“

Es war lange still zwischen ihnen. Dann sagte Charles, ganz leise und gedankenversunken:

„Liebe braucht kein Spiel. Keine Perlen. Keine Farben. Sie braucht kein Licht. Sie liegt unberührbar in der Finsternis. Dunkel und still wie die Tiefe des Meeres. Egal, ob an der Oberfläche die Sonne scheint oder der Sturm die Wellen aufpeitscht.“

Es waren nicht Charles‘ Worte, die Erik aufwühlten und neue Tränen über seine Wangen schickten. Es war das, was Charles ihm übermittelte. Diese Ruhe und Sicherheit.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Philosoph“, scherzte Erik liebevoll.

Charles hob seine Hand und streichelte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste zärtlich die salznassen Lippen.


	11. Verbrennen

Quicksilver brachte den vierten von Strykers Experten. Die Aktion lief ruhig und speditiv. Mystique, getarnt als Mitarbeiter, war in Strykers Labor eingedrungen und bewegte sich dort unentdeckt. Sie lockte die wichtigen Leute in den Materialraum, spritzte ihnen ein Sedativ und nahm deren Gestalt an, während der Nightcrawler sie hinaustransportierte an einen von Storm erstellten und geschützten Nebel-Ort, wo Quicksilver sie übernahm und in die Sanitätsstation der Schule brachte. Charles löschte alles Wissen über das Serum und pflanzte in die Gehirne neue Daten ein. Hank hatte sie erarbeitet. Es war das Wissen um eine neue, komplexe Substanz und die Überzeugung, eine grossartige Entdeckung gemacht zu haben, die alle ihre Probleme lösen würde. In Wirklichkeit war es eine zwar hochkomplexe, in ihrer Wirkung psychoaktive, für Mutanten aber harmlose Droge. Nach dem Tausch der Gedächtnisdaten brachte Quicksilver die Person zurück zu Storm, wo Nightcrawler übernahm und sie in den Materialraum zurückbrachte, sobald Jean das Okay dazu gab. Jean stand mit Mystique und Storm in Kontakt und steuerte den zeitlichen Ablauf. Das stellte sicher, dass sich Mystique im Materialraum befand, sonst aber niemand. Nightcrawler ging zurück zu Storm und Quicksilver. Mystique spritzte der behandelten Person ein Aufweckmittel. Dann führte sie sie in Gestalt eines Kollegen oder einer Kollegin wieder dahin zurück, wo sie sie hergelockt hatte.

Es lief überraschend ungestört und schnell. Sie hatten die führende Biochemikerin zuerst behandelt. Sie hatte sich in der Folge mit Kopfschmerzen hingelegt. Niemand hatte Verdacht geschöpft. Ihre Assistentin war die nächste gewesen. Sie war nach der Behandlung ziemlich verwirrt in die Cafeteria gegangen um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Noch immer kein Verdacht. Der junge Kollege der Biochemikerin war nach dem Austausch der Daten direkt nach Hause gefahren. Noch ein Chemiker, dann war das Knowhow eliminiert. Noch immer war nichts aufgefallen. Vielleicht, weil Charles und Hank mit Bedacht den späten Freitagnachmittag gewählt hatten. So kurz vor dem Wochenende war es auch in Strykers Labor offenbar nicht weiter auffällig, wenn den Mitarbeitenden der Kopf anderswo stand und sie früher nach Hause gingen.

Charles arbeitete ruhig, aber die Erschöpfung war ihm deutlich anzumerken. Es war schwierig, bei einer sedierten Person die relevanten Gedächtnisdaten zu finden und sie gegen neue, komplexe Fakten auszutauschen. Charles‘ Gesicht war verzerrt und bleich, seine Augen seltsam glasig von der ungeheuerlichen Anstrengung. Er keuchte, als er zum vierten Mal in kurzer Zeit mit dem Austausch der mentalen Daten begann.

Erik stand hilflos und nutzlos im Hintergrund und beobachtete die schwere, schweigende Arbeit. Dann gab Charles das Signal, dass es gut sei und Quicksilver packte den Mann und verschwand damit. Jean, die in einem Sessel in einer Ecke sass, war tief versunken in ihrer Konzentration. Es war ganz still im Sanitätsraum. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Hank sah besorgt aus. Charles rieb sich das Gesicht, fahl und ausgelaugt. Sie alle warteten. Warteten angespannt, bis Mystique die Aktion abgeschlossen und es Jean kommuniziert hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Quicksilver mit einer Reisetasche voller Chemikalien und Hanks Laborbuch. Mystique hatte im Labor und in der Materialkammer alle relevanten Substanzen ausgetauscht gegen jene von Hank – einmal diese, einmal jene Maske benutzend. Ungestört.

Kurz darauf hob Jean den Kopf und sagte:

„Mystique ist draussen bei Storm und dem Crawler. Sie machen sich auf den Weg.“

Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da materialisierte der Nightcrawler mit Mystique und Storm im Sanitätsraum. Der dünne schwarze, schnell verwehende Rauch hinterliess einen leichten Schwefelgeruch.

 

***

 

Sie wussten alle, dass es keine definitive Lösung war. Aber sie gewannen Zeit. Wenn alles so lief wie geplant, dann würde Strykers Chemie-Team in den kommenden Wochen höchst motiviert an etwas arbeiten, das für Mutanten harmlos war. So lange, bis es irgendjemandem auffiel. Bis dann mussten Charles und Hank eine neue Lösung gefunden haben.

„Du solltest mit Moira reden“, sagte Erik zu Charles. Sie sassen zusammen mit Hank und Ororo noch immer im Speisesaal vor ihrem Abendessen. Die Schüler waren längst gegangen. Charles stocherte lustlos in seinem Teller herum. Er wirkte noch immer völlig erschöpft und gab keine Antwort.

„Erik hat recht“, hakte Ororo nach. „Wir sollten den CIA informieren, dass Stryker in offiziellen militärischen Einrichtungen illegale Labors betreibt und dort Drogen herstellt.“

„Stryker ist leitender Militärwissenschaftler. Er hat das Recht, an chemischen Waffen zu arbeiten“, sagte Charles müde.

„Aber nicht an Waffen gegen eigene Bürger. Und nicht in illegalen Labors.“ Ororo blieb äusserlich kühl, auch wenn ihre schwarzen Augen sprühten. „Du solltest Moira wirklich informieren, Charles. Vor allem auch über Strykers Absicht, Mutanten grundsätzlich zu eliminieren.“

„Er hat eine Lobby in höchsten Kreisen“, sagte Charles.

„Umso wichtiger ist es, dass du mit jenen Leuten in Kontakt bleibst, die auf unserer Seite stehen“, sagte Hank. „Du wirst sehen: sobald sie ein Mittel gegen Mutationen haben, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern und man wird uns offiziell zwingen, es freiwillig zu nehmen oder die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich dafür eine bürgerliche Mehrheit finden lässt.“

„Okay. Ich rede mit Moira.“ Charles tönte resigniert. Er schob den halbvollen Teller von sich. „Ich muss jetzt erst mal schlafen.“

Hank nickte. „Klar“, sagte er und stand auf.

Ororo tat es ihm gleich. Sie sah trotz des anstrengenden Einsatzes noch immer frisch aus, erhob sich mit der ihr eigenen Eleganz und Agilität. Ihre ganze Erscheinung makellos und kühl. Nur ihre tiefschwarzen Augen zeigten unerwartet Emotion, als sie zu Charles sagte:

„Danke für das, was du hier tagein tagaus für uns tust, Professor.“

Charles nickte ihr dankend zu und schaute ihr nach, wie sie mit Hank den Speisesaal verliess. Erik, der neben Charles sass, wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, aber Charles legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Warte“, bat er. „Bleibst du bei mir diese Nacht?“

„Wenn du das möchtest.“

„Ich muss als erstes schlafen. Schwöre, dass du mich nicht verlässt, während ich schlafe.“

Erik schaute prüfend in die müden blauen Augen. Ihre Gedanken waren verbunden. Wie hatte er das vergessen können. Er war nur ein kurzer Gedankenblitz gewesen. Weggehen ohne Abschied. Sich diese grausame Situation des Trennens ersparen. Einfach weggehen, während Charles schlief. Auf simple Weise jene Fakten schaffen, die sowieso nicht zu verhindern waren.

„Ich schwöre es“, sagte Erik leise. „Ich werde nicht weggehen, während du schläfst.“

Charles nickte, Trauer und Bitterkeit in den Augen. Und diese Erschöpfung, die Erik wehtat. 

„Ich bringe dich hinauf in deine Wohnung“, sagte Erik.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Charles sich von ihm durch die Korridore schieben liess.

Es war noch früh. Es war Sommer. Es war Freitagabend. Draussen im Park spielten und lärmten die Schülerinnen und Schüler. Am Pool stieg eine Party. Charles ging duschen. Danach legte er sich ins Bett. Er schlief bereits, als Erik, der sich im Wohnzimmer einen Whisky eingeschenkt und das Schachspiel aufgestellt hatte, nach ihm sah.

Erik setzte sich mit dem Whisky aufs Sofa, nahm einen grossen Schluck. Er hätte gehen wollen. Hinausgehen in den Sommerabend. Weggehen von all diesen Menschen. Hineingehen in die Dämmerung und weiter, immer weiter, hinein in die Einsamkeit der Nacht und durch sie hindurch in einen gleissenden, schmerzenden, nächsten Morgen. Aber er hatte geschworen.

Erik starrte auf das Schachbrett vor sich auf dem Tisch. Sie hatten fast jeden Tag Schach gespielt, Charles und er. Schachfiguren verschoben, geführt, bewegt wie früher die Glasperlen. Ein Spiel ohne Ziel. Mit dem einzigen Sinn, es zu beenden, damit es von vorne beginnen konnte. Endlos. Immer wieder. Sieg oder Niederlage längst egal. Vielleicht hatte Charles recht: es gab doch ein Ende. Es gab eine letzte Glasperle. Charles hatte sie weggegeben. 

Erik schenke sich Whisky nach. Dann machte er den ersten Zug, schob den weissen Bauern auf F4. Eröffnung eines neuen Spiels. Erik drehte das Brett, zog mit den schwarzen Figuren, drehte das Brett erneut. Ein paar Züge. Einmal schwarz, einmal weiss. Einmal hin, einmal her. Ein neues Spiel. Ein Spiel gegen sich selber. Erik betrachtete nachdenklich das Brett. Er stand sich selber im Weg. Er stand dem schwarzen Springer gegenüber, den er selber gesetzt hatte und der ihm den Weg versperrte.

Erik erschrak, als es an der Wohnungstür klopfte. Er stand auf und öffnete. Mystique stand draussen.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“ fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

„Charles schläft“, antwortete Erik.

„Kann ich trotzdem reinkommen?“

„Natürlich. Setz dich.“ Erik wies auf das Sofa.

Mystique schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur kurz. Ich will mich nur verabschieden.“

Erik fühlte einen Klumpen in seinem Bauch. Raven machte Ernst. Raven ging. Ging jetzt. Jetzt, bevor sie Zeit gehabt hatten füreinander. Und im selben Moment wurde Erik klar, dass auch er gehen wollte ohne sich um Raven gekümmert zu haben.

„Du gehst?“ fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Ja, ich gehe. Charles weiss es. Er weiss nur nicht, wann.“

„Warum?“ fragte Erik. „Und wohin?“

„Ich weiss noch nicht wohin. Erstmal weg. Und warum …“ Mystique schaute Erik an. In den graublauen Augen Unsicherheit. „Weisst du es nicht?“ fragte sie dann.

„Nein. Woher soll ich es wissen?“

„Hat Charles es dir nicht gesagt?“

„Nein.“

„Nightcrawler. Er ist mein Sohn. Der Sohn von Azazel und mir. Ich will nicht, dass Kurt das weiss. Er kennt mich nicht.“

Erik starrte Mystique an. Wie hatte er das übersehen können! Er kannte Ravens wahre Gestalt. Kurt glich Raven. Dieselbe blaue Haut, dieselben gelben Augen.

„Deswegen versteckst du deine wahre Gestalt“. Erik war es umgehend klar.

„Es wäre allen sofort ersichtlich, nicht wahr, wenn ich hier als Raven herumlaufen würde. Auch ihm selber.“

„Aber warum?“ fragte Erik. „Warum darf er es nicht wissen?“

„Er ist glücklich aufgewachsen bei den Wagners, die ihm Liebe und einen tiefen Glauben geben konnten“, sagte Mystique. „Ich kann ihm nichts geben ausser Unruhe und Schmerz. Er kennt mich nicht und er braucht mich nicht. Ich habe ihn kurz nach der Geburt weggegeben. Ausgesetzt. Ich legte ihn in eine Kirche. Das ging nicht anders, Erik, das weisst du selber. Ich bin Kriegerin, keine Mutter.“

„Und Azazel?“

„Er wusste nichts davon. Ich setzte mich ab, als ich feststellte, dass ich schwanger war. Ich wäre zu ihm zurückgekehrt, aber er fiel im Kampf noch vor der Geburt.“

Erik sagte nichts mehr. Er stand da, schockiert, und schaute die junge Frau an, die vor ihm stand, und von der er wusste, dass sie ein Trugbild war. Hinter der kühlen, blonden, ewig jungen Frau war Raven. Seine Gefährtin und Freundin Raven, die ein Schicksal trug, von dem er nichts geahnt hatte. Eine Welle von Zuneigung überspülte ihn. Sie war ihm einst so eng vertraut gewesen und er hatte sich nie um sie gekümmert.

„Charles“, fuhr Mystique weiter, „hat es in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen. Nun weisst du es auch. Das ist gut so. Passt für mich auf Kurt auf, ihr beide, ja? Ich muss los. Ich habe einen Flug gebucht.“

„Soll ich Charles wecken?“

„Nein, lass ihn schlafen. Sag es ihm, wenn er erwacht.“

„Raven …“

„Nein.“ Mystique blockte ihn ab, bevor Erik seinen Wunsch äussern konnte, die wahre Raven zu sehen. „Ich bin Mystique. Raven gibt es nicht mehr, Erik, versteh das endlich. Bitte sag Charles, dass ich ihn liebe. Er ist mein Bruder und er wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, egal wo ich bin auf dieser Welt. Und du auch. Mach‘s gut, Erik.“

Mystique öffnete die Tür und glitt hinaus, zog sie hinter sich ins Schloss. Erik stand da wie ein übergossener Pudel. Raven. Raven war weg. War einfach weg ohne ihn zu umarmen, ohne Nähe zuzulassen. Sie hatten einander verpasst, die ganze Zeit schon. All die Jahre. Er wusste nichts über sie. Sie hatten unter demselben Dach gewohnt und nie wirklich miteinander geredet. 

Die Trauer machte Erik elend. Raven war eine Kriegerin, die ihren eigenen Weg ging. Und dennoch waren da Erinnerungen an die erste Zeit, als sie sich hier in diesem Haus das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Als er das erste Mal andere Mutanten getroffen hatte, Charles und Raven. Dieses Erlebnis von Nähe und Verbundenheit und Glück nach so langer Einsamkeit. Sie hatten daran geglaubt, damals, an eine neue Familie.

Erik riss sich los aus seinen Gedanken. Er ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Charles schlief fest. Erik setzte sich für einen Moment zu ihm aufs Bett und betrachtete ihn. Draussen dämmerte es unterdessen. Die Party im Park war in vollem Gange. Erik zögerte ein paar Sekunden, dann stand er auf und ging duschen.

Er legte sich zu Charles ins Bett, als er aus der Dusche kam. Nackt, wie er es fast immer tat. Er legte sich zu Charles und nahm ihn in die Arme. Charles reagierte sofort, auch im Schlaf, vielleicht im Halbschlaf, schlang seufzend die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper.

„Raven ist gegangen“, flüsterte Erik leise an Charles schlafwarmen Hals.

„Ich weiss.“ 

Erik wusste nicht, ob Charles es wirklich gesagt hatte, ob er wach war oder ob es nur ein Gedanke war zwischen ihnen. Aber er fühlte die Nässe von Charles‘ Gesicht an seiner Wange. Sie schmeckte salzig.

 

***

 

Erik erwachte an Charles‘ Händen, die über seinen Körper streichelten, an den feuchtwarmen Lippen an seinem Hals, dem zärtlichen Liebesbiss. Es war Nacht. Der Mond schien durch das weit offene Fenster. Draussen im Park die Zikaden. Sonst war es still. Charles hatte sein Pyjama abgestreift. Sein nackter Körper lag ausgestreckt. Ein Schaudern ging durch ihn hindurch als Erik mit seiner Hand über die heisse, weiche Haut strich, über die Rippen, die Hüfte. Charles stöhnte leise an seinem Hals. Eine Welle heisser Erregung übertrug sich auf Erik. Sie entzündete ihn augenblicklich, flammte durch seinen Körper und schlug in seinen Unterleib. Erik griff nach Charles‘ Gesicht, ungestüm und voller Glut, nahm es in seine Hände und saugte sich bebend an den weichen, nassen Lippen fest, während Charles‘ Hand besitzergreifend zwischen seine Beine strich.

Erik krallte sich mit beiden Händen am Kopfende des Bettes fest, als Charles nach unten rutschte und seine Schenkel auseinander drückte. Er stöhnte auf. Charles Lippen, die nasse, warme Mundhöhle, Charles‘ Zunge nahmen ihm den Verstand. Er war steinhart. Er wusste, dass er das nicht lange durchhielt. Nicht diese nächtliche, plötzliche, völlig hemmungslose Heftigkeit. Nicht, wenn Charles ihn in derart blinder Leidenschaft überfiel und nahm. Einnahm ohne jede Rücksicht, ihn in eine fiebrige, wilde, unnachgiebige Ekstase riss, schnell und stürmisch, körperlich und mental. Wellen von Glut überspülten Erik. Er wand sich. Er hörte sein eigenes, lautes Stöhnen, hinaus in die Nacht. Er hielt sich nicht zurück. Sie waren laut, manchmal. Es war ihm egal, war ihm immer egal gewesen. Er sah seinen eigenen, sich windenden, mondbeschienenen Körper, Charles Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen. Das nasse Saugen und Reiben und Reizen derart gezielt, dass es unausweichlich war. Charles trieb ihn in einen heftigen, unkontrollierbaren Orgasmus. Ein leiser Aufschrei löste sich aus ihm, als sich sein Same tief in Charles‘ Kehle entleerte und Charles ihn saugend festhielt.

Charles machte einfach weiter. Er gönnte Erik keine Pause. Ein paar Sekunden vielleicht, in denen er selber stöhnend nach Luft rang. Dann begann er, mit seiner Zunge das Gebiet auszuweiten. Erik klammerte sich am Bett fest. Er war in einem tiefen Rausch. Durchströmt von all den freigesetzten Hormonen. Ausgeliefert. Er lieferte sich Charles aus. Bewusst und ganz. Was Charles auch immer tun würde. Es war ein erregendes Gefühl, wund und schmerzhaft und essenziell. Er gehörte Charles. Charles liebkoste seinen Anus, drang mit der Zunge in ihn ein. Bettelte, lockte, reizte. Erik drehte sich und öffnete sich, gab Charles besseren Zugang. Er gehörte Charles ganz. Was auch immer Charles tat. Der Rausch war überwältigend. Der Rausch von Charles‘ Erregung, die sich auf ihn übertrug, seine eigene Lust, sich hinzugeben. Der wachsende Wunsch, Charles in sich zu haben, mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Erik war wieder hart und verloren in einer fiebrigen Traumwolke, als Charles endlich nach oben kam, ihn glühend umarmte und küsste, sie sich aneinander drängten und aneinander rieben, keuchend, sich suchend. Nach Erlösung wühlend. Charles legte sich auf den Rücken und Erik wusste genau, was er tun wollte. Er schob ein Kissen unter Charles‘ Schenkel. Er rieb das Gleitgel mit unverhohlener Vorfreude auf Charles‘ Glied, fühlte, wie es in seiner Hand steinhart wurde. Er setzte sich ohne Umschweife auf Charles‘ Schoss und nahm ihn in sich auf. Langsam. Sie hielten sich an beiden Händen und sahen sich in die Augen, als sie ganz ineinander waren und Erik sich zu bewegen begann. 

Er brauchte nur wenig. Charles war in ihm. In jeder Hinsicht. Tief in seinem Körper und in seinem Geist. Sie waren vollständig koordiniert, waren eins. Es war eine unglaubliche Ekstase. Erik bewegte sich so, dass Charles seine Prostata erreichte und verlor fast den Verstand. Er suchte wieder und wieder diesen Punkt, der einen elektrischen Schlag durch ihre beiden Körper jagte und sie ganz an den Rand der Beherrschung brachte. Erik wollte nur noch eines: Charles‘ Samen tief in sich hineinquellen spüren. Er wusste, dass Charles seit seinem Unfall keine Ejakulation mehr hatte, aber das war unwichtig. In seinem Kopf hatte er eine, heftig und heiss. Erik legte sich auf Charles, als es soweit war. Er sah ihm in die Augen, während er sie beide mit einer Bewegung seiner Hüfte in ein Feuerwerk schickte, das in Charles' weiten Pupillen in Millionen Lichter zerstob und sich ausbreitete über sie, eine Glutwelle, die sie beide versengte. Sie schrien auf und liessen sich ineinander verbrennen. So kam es Erik vor. Sie hielten sich fest und liessen sich endlos ineinander verbrennen.


	12. Abschied

Es gab nur wenige Sachen, die ihm gehörten und die es lohnte mitzunehmen. Sie passten problemlos in die kleine Reisetasche. Erik packte zügig. Die Glasperle. Er schob sie mit dem Zeigfinger in die kleine Zusatztasche in der rechten Hosentasche seiner Jeans. Sie war das wichtigste. Nicht mehr die Münze. Er war eine unmittelbare und in ihrer Klarheit so überraschende Feststellung, dass Erik innehielt. War Charles wichtiger als Rache? Wog Liebe schwerer als Schmerz? War dies das Ende des Spiels, das er ein Leben lang gespielt hatte? Getrieben von einer kleinen Münze, die ihn an all das erinnerte, was er gelitten hatte. An all das Blut, die Schreie, das Elend, die Verzweiflung. Was ein ganzes Volk gelitten hatte, dessen Rächer er war. War er das? War er es je gewesen? Hatte er nicht vielmehr um persönliche Genugtuung gekämpft? Um Abrechnung. Um eine Gerechtigkeit, die er sich selber definierte?

Vielleicht. Erik horchte in sich hinein. Er hatte gegen seinen Schmerz gekämpft. Gegen das Schicksal. Gegen diese grässliche Enge, die seine Brust zubetonierte. Er hatte der Einsamkeit einen Weg gegeben, der Verzweiflung eine Bahn. Eine blindwütige Bahn, die ihn erleichtert hatte. Die ihn befreit hatte davon, Opfer zu sein. Spielball der Macht anderer. Er war mächtig geworden. Mächtiger als all seine Peiniger. Er hatte heimgezahlt. Alles. Mehr als alles.

Erik legte die Münze in seine Geldbörse zu den anderen Münzen. Metall zu Metall. Metall hatte er im Griff. Metall war seine Macht. Er hatte keine Macht über Glas. Er konnte die Glasperle nicht bewegen, denn durch seine Finger. Spiel auf einer Ebene jenseits seiner Macht. Erik tastete über die kleine harte Kugel unter dem Stoff. Die blaue Glasperle. Die letzte Glasperle eines langen Spiels. Blau. Tiefblau wie der Ozean. Wie Charles‘ Augen. Blau wie die Weite des Himmels.

Erik verschloss seine Tasche und stellte sie neben den Stuhl mit seiner Jacke. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Emely goss die Rabatten. Er sah sie nicht. Er sah nur die Wasserrollen, die sich im Brunnen bildeten, über den Beckenrand kugelten und im Park verschwanden. Sie machte kleine, aber schnelle Rollen, die sie auch auf Distanz handhaben konnte. Sie hatte optimiert. Erik lächelte. Er würde sie vermissen, die kleine Emely, die sich für ihn einen Zopf hatte flechten lassen und mit der er so viele unbeschwerte Stunden im Park verbracht hatte. Er würde sich von ihr verabschieden. Von ihr und von Charles. Sonst von niemandem. Er hätte sich auch von Mystique verabschiedet, aber sie war ihm zuvorgekommen. 

Erik ging hinauf ins Obergeschoss. Er nahm den Weg über den Turm, der so eng mit Charles verknüpft war, mit seinem ungestümen Verlangen nach Charles, nach seiner Haut, seinem Geruch, seiner Kraft. Diese unwiderstehliche Sucht nach Nähe und Vereinigung, nach Einvernahme und Hingabe, sich vollständig verlieren im anderen, sich selber loslassen. Selbstaufgabe. Kompromisslose Selbstentäusserung.

Erik blieb stehen, mitten auf den ausgetretenen Sandsteinstufen der Wendeltreppe. Verwundert. Wovor lief er weg? Nicht vor Charles. Nein, nicht vor Charles. Er liebte Charles. Es war auch nicht die Schule. Er konnte an jedem Ort dieser Erde leben. Er hatte keine Heimat, die sich geografisch bezeichnen liess. Er konnte sich überall zurechtfinden. Wovor also lief er davon? Vor sich selber? Oder vor der Angst, sich selber zu verlieren? Sich zu verlieren in dieser alles bestimmenden Leidenschaft? Ihrer Unausweichlichkeit? Unterzugehen in diesem tiefen dunklen stillen Meer, in dem er ertrank, in das er sich sinken liess, süchtig nach … süchtig wonach? Bestätigung? Auflösung?

Hatte er Angst vor der Liebe? Vielleicht. Vielleicht, weil sie ein solches Ausmass annahm. Ein alles verschlingendes Ausmass. Wie der Tod. Weil sie die Stärke des Todes erreichte. Erik starrte auf das kleine Turmfenster, vor dem er stand. Er hatte es noch nie bewusst wahrgenommen, war immer nur daran vorbeigehastet. Ein altes Bleiglasfenster, durch das schwach das Tageslicht quoll. Erik berührte mit den Fingerspitzen das unregelmässige Glas, kühle, glatte Fläche, die sich verwirrend sinnlich anfühlte. Erik sah seine Finger zittern. Er hatte sich entschieden. Entschieden zu gehen. Hatte er?

Erik setzte sich auf die Sandsteinstufen, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er konnte ohne Charles leben. Natürlich konnte er. Wenn es sein musste, ging alles. Aber wollte er es? Er wusste, wie weh der Abschied tun würde. Wollte er es wirklich?

Das klare Ja, das Erik in sich fand, verblüffte ihn. Er griff nach der Glasperle, klaubte sie aus der Hosentasche, nahm sie in die Hand, betrachtete sie. Sie war warm von seinem Körper. Ja. Ja, er konnte gehen, seinem Drang folgen. Er konnte sein, was er war und wer er war. Ein Getriebener ohne Heimat. Ein Ruheloser. Er hatte Charles gewonnen. Für immer. Erik holte tief und schwer Luft, als es in seiner Brust zu brennen begann. Er konnte Charles nicht mehr verlieren. Charles hatte das Spiel beendet. Erik drehte die kleine blaue Glaskugel nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. Es gab kein Kommen und Gehen mehr. Die Glaskugel war bei ihm. Charles Herz war bei ihm. Und mehr als das. Ihre Seelen hatten sich verbunden. An einem Ort, der nicht geografisch und nicht ergründbar war.

Für einen kurzen Moment kämpfte Erik gegen Tränen. Dann stand er auf und ging entschlossen die Treppe hoch, die blaue Glasperle fest in seiner Hand.

Charles sass auf dem Sofa und las. Er schaute auf in Eriks Augen, als Erik das Wohnzimmer betrat und vor ihm stehen blieb. Er sagte nichts. Er schloss nur langsam sein Buch und legte es weg und Erik, nach einen Augenblick der Unentschlossenheit, setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schauten sich schweigend in die Augen. Eriks Herz brannte. In der Tiefe des Blau diese stille Kraft, die alle Worte überflüssig machte. Eriks Kehle verschloss sich. Sein Atem ging schwer. Es spürte, dass er etwas tun, etwas sagen musste, um zu verhindern, dass er diesen Mann umarmte und zu ihm hinschmolz, ihn nie wieder losliess, alle Pläne über Bord warf. Er nahm den Blick aus Charles Augen und öffnete die Hand mit der blauen Glasperle.

„Danke“, sagte er heiser. 

Charles schloss mit seiner Hand die des Freundes um die blaue Kugel. Der zärtliche Druck von Charles' Fingern. Der liebevolle Blick. Erik schluckte leer. Wärme füllte seinen ganzen Körper. Er kämpfte mit ganzer Kraft dagegen an, in Charles' Arme zu sinken.

„Wir können uns nicht verlieren“, sagte Charles leise.

Erik strich über Charles' Hand, die auf der seinen lag, drückte sie leicht. Dann legte er die Faust auf sein Herz und sagte:

„Du bist in mir. Und ich in dir. Das wird immer so bleiben.“

Charles nickte, lächelnd über die pathetische Geste.

„Ich werde dich finden“, sagte er.

„Ich weiss.“ 

Sie lächelten sich an. Ihre Hände drückten sich fest und bestätigend. Dann stand Erik auf, liess die blaue Glasperle in die kleine Tasche an seiner Jeans gleiten.

„Begleitest du mich noch nach unten?“ fragte er, bemüht um einen sachlichen Ton. „Ich möchte mich noch von Emely verabschieden.“

„Natürlich.“ Charles stemmte sich aus dem Sofa in den Rollstuhl.

 

***

 

Emely goss noch immer Pflanzen, irgendwo im Park. Sie war nirgends zu sehen als Charles und Erik zum Brunnen kamen. Noch immer stiegen Wasserrollen aus dem Trog, schwebten über die Kante und rollten davon.

„Sie ist eine gute Schülerin“, sagte Erik. „Sie denkt mit. Pass auf sie auf, ja?“

„Natürlich. Ich passe auf alle auf. Mach dir keine Sorgen.

Erik lächelte in die blauen Augen, die draussen in der Helle des Sommertages intensiv leuchteten.

„Lass uns diesen Weg gehen.“ Er wies in die Richtung, in die das Wasser rollte.

Sie gingen gemächlich über die Rasenfläche, zwischen den alten Bäumen hindurch, trafen hin und wieder einzelne oder Gruppen von Schülern, die draussen arbeiteten oder die samstägliche Freizeit genossen. Sie grüssten die beiden Männer freundlich.

Emely stand mit dem Rücken zu Erik und Charles. Sie stand breitbeinig, die dunklen Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten, und dirigierte mit weit ausgestreckten Armen das Wasser. Erik und Charles blieben auf Distanz, schauten ihr fasziniert zu. Während Emely mit dem einen Arm das Wasser im Brunnen zu Kugeln drehte und durch den Park lenkte, liess sie mit der Bewegung des anderen Armes die Wasserblasen über den Blumenrabatten und Pflanzungen platzen. Sie arbeitete präzise und schnell und offensichtlich an zwei Peripherien simultan: am Brunnen und an den Beeten. Doch dann liess sie den einen Arm sinken, machte eine schnelle und äusserste elegante Drehbewegung aus der Hüfte. Eine Wasserkugel schoss auf Erik und Charles zu, stieg jäh an und barst im Baum hinter ihnen. Ein Sprühregen ging über Erik und Charles nieder. Beide hatten die Köpfe eingezogen.

Emely stand wie angewurzelt und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann kam sie schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu, machte vor Charles einen kleinen Knicks und stotterte, verlegen:

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Ich rechnete nicht mit Ihnen. Ich dachte, es ist nur Erik.“

Charles musterte Emely schmunzelnd. Dann sagte er, leiser Tadel in der Stimme:

„Das nächste Mal schau lieber zuerst, bevor du jemanden mit Wasser bewirfst.“

Das Mädchen machte einen weiteren Knicks: „Ja, das werde ich, Professor. Aber Master Erik mag es, wenn ich ihn überrasche.“

Erik hatte seine Reisetasche auf den Boden gestellt, die Jacke über die Armlehne von Charles' Rollstuhl gelegt. Er ging in die Hocke. 

„Emely, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

Die Augen des Mädchens waren direkt auf die seinen gerichtet. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und Erik hatte einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl, dass sie in sein Herz sah. 

„Du gehst weg“, sagte Emely leise.

„Ja.“

„Warum?“

Erik stockte für einen Moment. Dann sagte er:

„Manchmal geht das Leben nicht so, wie man es sich vorstellt. Es tut mir leid, Emely. Du wirst einen guten anderen Lehrer bekommen.“ 

„Ich will keinen anderen Lehrer“, würgte Emely mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

Erik streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, als sich die dunklen Mädchenaugen mit Tränen füllten. Aber Emely drehte sich um und rannte davon, liess Erik mit einem Klumpen in der Brust zurück.

Charles legte seine Hand auf Eriks, mit der sich dieser an der Lehne des Rollstuhls festhielt, noch immer in der Hocke.

„Sie wird es überwinden“, sagte er ruhig.

Erik nickte matt und stand auf. Er nahm seine Jacke und die Reisetasche. Er schaute in Charles' schöne blaue Augen und blieb für lange Herzschläge darin hängen. Es war alles klar zwischen ihnen. 

„Kann ich dich davon überzeugen, hier zu bleiben?“ fragte Charles leise. 

„Du bist Telepath“, antwortete Erik nachdenklich, während er die Hand nahm, mit der Charles nach der seinen tastete. „Du kannst mich von allem überzeugen, wenn du willst."

„Liebe ist ein Geschenk, keine Verpflichtung.“

Erik spürte sein Herz klopfen. Es gab keine Antwort darauf. Alle Wörter waren banal. Ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen waren miteinander verknüpft. Es gab nichts, das sie trennen konnte.

Erik ging. Er nahm den Blick aus den Augen des Freundes und ging weg, schwer. Ihre Hände hielten sich noch ein paar bange Augenblicke fest. Erik spürte sein Herz brechen, als ihre Fingerspitzen auseinander glitten. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er schaute nicht mehr zurück. Hätte er es getan, so hätte er mitten auf dem Rasen einen gebrochenen Mann im Rollstuhl sitzen sehen, von ihm abgewandt, das Gesicht mit der Hand bedeckt.


	13. Nachspiel

Acht Monate später.

Erik schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Seine Hand schlug automatisch nach dem Wecker, stellte ihn ab. Fünf Uhr morgens. Noch war es dunkel draussen. Erik war benommen, als er sich aufsetzte. Er hatte geträumt. So intensiv, dass er nicht sicher wusste, ob er wirklich wach war oder noch immer im Traum. Sein Körper war heiss und durchblutet. Die Erektion würde von alleine weggehen. Er hatte von Charles geträumt. Davon, mit ihm im Bett zu liegen, in seinen Armen, seinen Geruch in der Nase, sich in ihn zu vergraben, die weichen Lippen zu küssen, in die himmelblauen Augen zu lächeln. Erik sass auf der Bettkante, betrunken vom Traum. Ja, es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Dana wälzte sich neben ihm. Er musste in den Stall.

Das Vieh war ruhig. Erik holte den Melkschemel und das Milchgeschirr. Noch immer war er wie im Taumel. Er molk wie in Trance, die Augen geschlossen, mit der Stirn an den breiten Bauch der Kühe gelehnt, während er mit beiden Händen automatisch die Milch aus den üppigen Eutern presste. Die Wärme des Stalls, die Ruhe und der weiche Geruch der Kühe hüllten ihn ein. Charles war in ihm. Er fühlte ihn, fühlte Charles‘ Sehnsucht in seinem ganzen Körper. Hatten sie zueinander geträumt diese Nacht? Erik wusste es nicht, wusste nicht, ob Charles auch im Traum bei ihm gewesen war oder erst jetzt. Vielleicht hatte Charles seinen Traum erst wahrgenommen und war mental zu ihm gekrochen. Es war nicht das erste Mal.

Erik stellte die Milchkanne neben den Brunnen vor dem Stall. Dana würde sich holen, was sie für die Küche brauchte. Dann ging er zurück in den Stall, fütterte die Kälber, dann die Kühe, mistete aus und streute neu ein.

In der Küche roch es nach Kaffee. Dana hatte Frühstück gemacht. Ihre drei Kinder sassen verschlafen am Holztisch, kauten an ihren Broten und tranken ihre Milch. Sie waren fertig angezogen für die Schule. Erik setzte sich auf die Holzbank. Der Kaffee war schwarz und stark. Dana schob ihm Brot, Butter und Käse zu. Erik starrte abwesend darauf. Er war voll von Charles.

Dana verteilte die Essenspakete an die Kinder, packte es dem Jüngsten in die Schultasche. Dann brachte sie die Kinder hinaus und schickte sie los. In einer Viertelstunde fuhr vorne an der Strasse der Schulbus. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Erik begann, gedankenabwesend sein Butterbrot zu streichen. Dana blieb einen Augenblick vor ihm stehen, schaute auf ihn herunter, als sie zurückkam. Sie zögerte. Dann setzte sie sich neben Erik auf die Bank. Ihr Blick war sorgenvoll.

„Wenn du gehen willst, Erik, dann geh“, sagte sie. „Ich verstehe, wenn du weiterziehen willst. Es war nie geplant, dass du hier bleibst.“

Nein, es war nie geplant. Er hatte der jungen Witwe im Herbst mit der Ernte geholfen und war über Winter geblieben. Jetzt war Frühling und er war noch immer hier. Viele Meilen weg von Charles. Er schlief mit Dana, aber sie wussten beide, dass sie nicht zusammen gehörten. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig einen Gefallen getan, sich gewärmt und getröstet in der Kälte des Winters. Er hatte ihr mit der Farm geholfen, sie hatte ihn beherbergt. Das war alles. Sie trauerte noch immer um ihren Mann, die Kinder um ihren Vater. Ihr Bruder wohnte in der Nähe und hatte schon mehrfach Hilfe angeboten, war bereit, die Farm zu übernehmen. Er konnte gehen. Jederzeit.

„Es ist wieder er, hm?“ fragte Dana leise.

Erik schwieg. Er legte das Stück Brot, das er eben hatte zum Mund führen wollen, zurück in den Teller. Ja, es war er. Es war wieder er. Charles. Dana legte die Hand auf sein Handgelenk, drückte kurz.

„Geh endlich zu ihm zurück, Erik. Hör auf, dich zu quälen.“ Sie stand seufzend auf, begann, das Frühstücksgeschirr der Kinder abzuräumen. Sie stellte es in den Spültrog und sagte: „Es macht keinen Sinn, wegzulaufen vor etwas, das so eindeutig ist. Gib auf, Erik. Hör auf, dich gegen das Schicksal zu stellen.“

Dana begann abzuwaschen. Lange war nur das Rauschen des Wassers und Scheppern des Geschirrs zu hören in der geräumigen Küche. Dann sagte Dana, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen:

„Willst du warten, bis du alt bist und er auch? Bis ihr euch sagen müsst, dass ihr eure Zeit vergeudet habt? Was hast du dann gewonnen? Deine vermeintliche Freiheit? Mach dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, Erik. Pack deine Sachen und geh.“

Erik holte schwer Luft. Danas Worte brannten in ihm. Er sehnte sich nach Charles. Nach seinem Lachen, seinem Blick, seinen Händen, seinem Körper. Nach dem Glück mit ihm. Nach den wilden, leidenschaftlichen Nächten, wie sie nur mit ihm möglich waren. Nach den ruhigen Abenden, den Gesprächen. Nach dem Schachspiel, das keinen anderen Sinn hatte ausser es zu spielen.

Erik tastete nach der Glaskugel in seiner Jeans unter der Arbeitshose, klaubte sie hervor. Sein Herz schlug schnell, als er die blaue Schönheit betrachtete in seiner Hand.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Dana.

Erik dachte lange nach, bevor er Antwort gab. Dann sagte er, nachdenklich:

„Eine Glasperle. Charles gab sie mir. Es ist die letzte Perle eines Spiels, das er spielte, sein ganzes Leben lang. Und ich auch. Ich spielte dasselbe Spiel mit einer Münze. Er spielte um Liebe. Ich um Erlösung. Das Symbol seiner Einsamkeit ist Glas. Meines Metall.“

„Er hat das Symbol seiner Einsamkeit in deine Hand gegeben …“. Dana war zu Erik an den Tisch gekommen, das Geschirrtuch in der Hand. Ihr Blick suchte in Eriks Augen. „… und du trägst es wie eine Trophäe mit dir herum?“

„Was soll ich tun?“

„Das fragst du noch? Beende dieses grausame Spiel. Er hat die Entscheidung darüber in deine Hand gegeben. Siehst du das nicht? Beende endlich seine Einsamkeit. Und deine. Tu es endlich!“ Dana schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich wieder dem Geschirr zu und seufzte, resigniert: „Männer.“

 

***

 

Blaues Glaspulver. Erik streute etwas davon in den Wald, den er durchquerte. Er liess ein paar Körner auf die Strasse rieseln, die er entlangfuhr. Er warf eine Brise gegen die Sonne, zuoberst auf einem wilden Pass, liess die blauen Körnchen aufglitzern und sich an den grauen Fels legen. Er vertraute sie dem Fluss an, den er überquerte. Dem Wind, der ihm entgegenblies. Der Wiese, auf der er ging. Er schüttelte sein Taschentuch mit den letzten Glaskörnchen vor dem Tor aus, bevor er das Gelände der Xaviers‘ Schule betrat. Das alte Spiel war beendet. Ein neues Abenteuer begann.

 

ENDE


End file.
